


Teacher Nightmare 2 (Hiatus warning)

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Teacher NM [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Adorable, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bad experiences, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, CPS, Caretaking, Child Protective Services, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Concern, Concussions, Confessions, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Danger, Depression, Discussion, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Entitled parent, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Feeding, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flush Crush, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Harassment, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, Homelessness, Homework, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Injury, Internal Conflict, Job Loss, Kissing, Lies, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medicine, Missing Persons, Night Terrors, Pack Cuddles, Pancakes, Panic, Panic Attacks, Permanent Injury, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rescue Missions, Scar, Scolding, Serious Injuries, Shock, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Snacks & Snack Food, Stubborn, Tickling, Trauma, Truth, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Worry, clinic, date, devastated, dizzy - Freeform, jobless, ruined chances, shouting, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Something completely unexpected happens in Horror's life.Something that threatens his and his son's very existence.





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> ### Please read _Teacher Nightmare_ before reading this.
> 
> ### Spoilers for **Teacher Nightmare** below
> 
> Cross and Dust are Nightmare's sons.  
> Killer is Horror's son.  
> Error is Fresh's son.  
> Dream is Nightmare's brother. He's dating Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab. 
> 
> ~Roles~  
> First part - X  
> Second part - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

"You're fired."

Horror stared at his boss shockedly. He felt like the ground was dropping out beneath his feet. He wanted to say something but he couldn't.

"Pack up your things. You need to be gone by noon." His boss trudged on. The man he'd worked for for over a decade... Just...

"I..." Horror managed to stammer.

"Get on it!" His boss said annoyedly.

"B.. but..." He tried to protest.

"No buts." His boss cut him off.

"I.. I need this job... For my s.. son..." Horror forced out. He could feel tears of frustration sting in his eye sockets. He couldn't lose this job. He'd lose his and Killer's home. He'd lose Killer. Child protective services would take him away from him. He couldn't be jobless.

"I don't care. Be gone by noon."

Horror stared at his boss for another second before leaving. His movements felt stiff and he didn't feel in control of his body anymore. He was just walking like a robot while his mind was whirling.

He walked to his cubicle, not really recognising anything as he took the well-known route.

He stepped inside cubicle number 720 and sunk to his knees, his legs suddenly not able to hold him up.

This was just a nightmare... right? This.. couldn't be real.

His Soul was constricting. He'd lose Killer.... He'd... He.... He...

Horror let out a quiet sob. He couldn't.. He couldn't lose Killer. Anything but please not Killer!

He pressed his hand to his face. He couldn't lose him. Not now... Not... ever.

Killer needed him. He was just a kid... and... He needed Killer... just as much as Killer needed him.

 

~~~

 

Horror opened the door to the apartment building he lived in with Killer and hundreds of other people.

"Horror!" The woman at the counter called out to him. He looked up and stared at her, his eye lights completely empty and dead.

"I'm really sorry but since you don't have a job anymore, I need you and Killer to be out of your apartment by the end of the week." She explained.

Horror nodded stiffly. He'd already thought something like that would happen.

He walked to the elevator and went to the apartment.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare walked inside Horror's apartment and smiled at his friend, before it fell in concern. Horror was just sitting on the couch lifelessly. Like an empty shell. There were dried tear tracks on Horror's face and he looked completely devastated. What was wrong?

"Hey, is anything wrong?" Nightmare asked Horror who looked up and merely shook his skull.

"No, I'm fine." Horror lied with a monotone voice and called out to Killer. "Killer! Cross and Dust are here!"

Killer ran out of his room and smiles brightly at his friends who embraced him joyfully. They started talking to each other while Nightmare turned to Horror.

Nightmare looked at Horror with concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind Killer staying the entire week? It's a very long slumber party."

Horror nodded. He couldn't leave Killer homeless. He needed to find a job and an apartment, fast. "Yes. He'll have fun."

Nightmare nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you later then Horror."

Horror nodded before he remembered that Nightmare couldn't know that they were homeless. What would he think? "Um, you can take Killer to the park we always go to. I'll be there to pick him up."

"Sounds good to me." Nightmare smiled and gently shook Horror's hand. "I'll see you next week then."

"Yeah, you too." Horror said numbly before watching Nightmare walk off towards Killer and his own kids. Killer nodded at what Nightmare said and ran to pack his things.

Horror felt his Soul sinking and heavy and numb. He couldn't live without Killer. But he also couldn't be with Killer unless he had a job and an apartment.

So until then, Killer was better off with Nightmare.

Time to go job hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is worried. Where is Horror?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Killer, Horror - X  
> Nightmare, Cross, Dust - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare grumbled as he looked at his phone, walking around the kitchen in a circle aimlessly while the kids ate dinner. He had been trying to call Horror for the past three days but Horror refused to pick up. What was happening?

"Killer?" Nightmare asked Killer softly who looked up at him. "Did Horror have any issues lately? I keep calling him but he didn't answer."

 

Killer looked at Nightmare with a worried frown.

"Why?" He asked. His dad had told him that he shouldn't tell Nightmare about their situation.

 

"I'm just worried." Nightmare answered honestly. "He hasn't called, texted or said anything. I'm worried something happened to him."

 

Killer frowned and pulled out his phone. He had only gotten a text every morning, updating him on where his dad was. Mostly the park but there wasn't a message for this morning yet... He had said that it would be dangerous and that he didn't want Killer in danger.

He should...

What if something had happened to his dad...?

"Did.. did you try calling him?" He asked worriedly.

 

"I did but he's not answering." Nightmare frowned worriedly. What if something had happened Horror? What would happen to Killer then? He'd already lost his parents, he couldn't lose Horror as well.

 

Killer bit his lip. He shouldn't tell Nightmare...

But he was really worried.

"Horror lost his job..." He admitted quietly.

 

"What?" Nightmare asked quietly, staring at Killer in shock. He could feel his Soul plummet into his pelvis.

 

"His boss threw him out. And we lost our apartment." Killer explained with a frown.

 

"T-then where is he sleeping??" Nightmare stuttered in shock and fear. Where was Horror?

 

"He told me he's staying at the park." Killer replied with a worried frown. He was sure that his dad could have stayed with Nightmare too...

 

"Of course he would." Nightmare frowned in both exasperation and annoyance. He went upstairs and rushed back down with his jacket and scarf on.

He rushed towards the door. "I'll be back later kids. Stay safe."

"Okay dad." Dust said softly, staring at Nightmare worriedly.

 

Killer nodded a bit.

"Okay." Cross replied.

 

Nightmare nodded at the kids before walking out the door and got into the car, frowning the whole time. Of course Horror wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He wouldn't put it past him to outright lie. Now the idiot was out in the cold.

He drove towards the park they always went to.

 

Horror was laying on a bench, shivering harshly. It was so cold...

 

Nightmare stopped the car where he saw a familiar beanie on one of the benches. He parked the car, got out an extra fluffy jacket and went to Horror.

He confirmed it was Horror and gently put the jacket over his shivering body. Stupid skeleton.

 

Horror blinked confusedly and looked up, wincing when he saw Nightmare.

"Oh... Hey..." He mumbled, his voice sounding weak.

 

Nightmare glared at Horror in annoyance and helped him stand up. He lead him to the car, thankfully Horror didn't protest. "We will have a talk when we get home."

 

Horror winced slightly in pain. He followed Nightmare compliantly.

 

Nightmare got in the driver's seat and texted Cross to pull out fluffy blankets and pillows for Horror when they returned.

He started the car and drove towards home.

 

"You.. you didn't have to do that..." Horror mumbled quietly as he stared out of the window.

 

"Shut up." Nightmare said softly as he drove. Stupid asshole. "You're my friend. Like hell I'll leave you to freeze or be kidnapped."

 

Horror sighed quietly and stared at the window, shivering slightly. So cold...

 

It took a few minutes before they reached Nightmare's house. He parked in the driveway and helped Horror out of the car and into the house. Immediately Cross and Dust went to hug Horror.

 

Horror winced. He felt kind of bad.

He walked through the door and looked down confusedly when he was hugged.

Killer tackled Horror, frowning worriedly.

"Don't do things like that." He said with a frown.

 

"Never!" Dust agreed while hugging Horror. He was practically family!

Nightmare locked the door and removed his scarf and jacket, walking towards the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for Horror and some more food. He doubted Horror had eaten.

 

Cross hugged Horror tightly.

"But-" Horror tried to say. He cut himself off when Killer looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He picked his son up and held him close.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

 

Dust hugged Horror sadly, nuzzling into the other. He was so cold.

Dust pulled away and gently tugged Horror's shirt. "We got blankets and pillows. Nightmare told us you should rest."

 

Horror nodded a bit. He held Killer close as he followed Dust.

 

Dust lead Horror to the couch where all the blankets and pillows were and cuddled next to him.

 

Horror sighed as he sat down. He held Killer close.

Killer cuddled into his dad and tried to warm him up a bit.

Cross sat down next to Horror and cuddled into him.

 

Nightmare walked towards them and handed Horror a cup of hot chocolate. "This should warm you up. Movies?"

 

Horror took the hot chocolate thankfully.

"Thanks..." He mumbled. He nodded a bit in response.

He still felt so cold though...

 

"Preference?" Nightmare asked as he went to the shelf where they kept their movies.

 

Horror looked at Killer.

Killer told Nightmare his favourite movie.

 

Nightmare nodded and pulled out the movie. He put it in the player and started it.

He went back to the kitchen to prepare some fruit to eat.

 

Horror cuddled the kids gently as the movie started.

Killer hugged Horror gently.

 

Dust hugged Horror while Cross cuddled next to Killer.

 

"Do you need anything, dad?" Killer asked worriedly.

Horror shook his head.

 

Nightmare returned with a bowl of fruit. He set it on the table and handed Horror a plate of food. "Eat."

 

Horror took the plate with a small frown.

"I'm not hungry." He replied. He hadn't had any appetite for a while.

 

"Do not make me force feed you in front of the kids." Nightmare threatened with narrowed eyes. He would not let Horror go hungry.

 

Horror frowned. He put the plate down. He didn't want to eat. He didn't really care about the threat either.

 

Nightmare sighed softly and looked at his kids. He smirked dangerously which made Dust slide off the couch and grab Cross, knowing what Nightmare would do.

Dust gently pulled Killer too.

 

Cross followed Dust, taking Killer's other hand.

They went to Cross' room to play a bit.

Horror shook his head. He didn't want to eat.

 

"You know Horror," Nightmare started softly as he walked, facing Horror as he stood in front of him. "We've known each other for a good while."

He kneeled on the couch, pinning Horror to the couch and smirked. "That means I know almost everything about you."

He held Horror and leaned down to whisper. "Even all your ticklish spots."

 

Horror moved back a bit, pressed into the couch.

He blushed slightly as Nightmare leaned closer.

"No." Horror replied with a frown. He didn't want to eat. He didn't feel well and he didn't want to throw up.

 

"You have one last chance to willingly eat Horror." Nightmare said and his hand moved to touch just under Horror's under arms, a very ticklish spot on him.

 

Horror winced and squirmed a bit, trying to hold back his laughter.

He shook his head.

 

"Suit yourself." Nightmare smirked and used one hand to rapidly scribble and squeeze that spot, tickling Horror.

 

Horror laughed loudly, squirming under the touches.

"N-no!" He gasped out.

 

"I won't stop until you agree to eat." Nightmare teased and tickled Horror harder.

 

Horror shook his head decisively, squirming under Nightmare. He couldn't eat!

 

"Your stubbornness will make you suffer more." Nightmare teased and used his other hand to tickle Horror's stomach- which he always summoned. "Also, you shouldn't have your sweet spot summoned all the time."

 

Horror squirmed more.

"Sto-ohpp!" He gasped out, laughing loudly.

 

"Will you eat now?" Nightmare smirked at Horror as he tickled his friend mercilessly. "Or do you want to laugh hard enough so that the kids can hear you from their room?"

 

Horror shook his head frantically.

"Can't!!" He called out, squirming as he laughed.

 

"Why not?" Nightmare asked and started tickling him lightly, teasingly. "You haven't in days. And you refuse eating?"

 

Horror squirmed.

"Don't want to puke." He replied as well as he could.

 

"You need to eat." Nightmare argued, still teasing Horror. "You feel like you want to throw up because you haven't eaten."

 

Horror squirmed, doing his best to frown. That couldn't be true.

 

"So?" Nightmare slowly increased his tickling pace.

 

Horror laughed loudly and quickly nodded.

 

"Good." Nightmare grinned smugly and stopped, getting off of Horror and grabbing the plate.

 

Horror frowned.

"That's unfair..." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare only smirked and wriggled his fingers again threateningly. He lifted the spoon and fed it to Horror.

 

Horror hesitantly complied, shivering a bit in disgust as he swallowed.

Please no throwing up...

 

Nightmare watched and waited for a minute to see if the food would come back up.

 

Horror managed to hold down the food.

 

Nightmare fed him another spoon. He called out to the children.  "Kids! It's done! You can come back to watch the movie!"

 

Horror ate it hesitantly, frowning in concentration as he swallowed.

Killer peeked into the room.

"Are you okay, dad?" He asked worriedly.

 

Cross and Dust peeked out from the doorway to look at them worriedly and curiously.

 

Horror shrugged in response.

Killer walked over to him and cuddled him.

 

Nightmare gave Horror another bite. "Your dad is just being stubborn and needs to be put down a peg. Like I'm going to let him starve."

Dust and Cross walked into the room and hugged Horror sadly. They didn't want him to be hungry either.

 

Horror frowned at Nightmare. Asshole.

Killer hugged his dad gently.

 

Nightmare grinned and poked Horror's stomach. "Don't look at me like that. As if you didn't see it coming."

He fed Horror again, sitting down next to him. "By the way, we need to talk later."

 

Horror glared at Nightmare. He ate hesitantly.

"Nightmare only wants the best for you. Don't be angry at him." Killer said softly as he cuddled his dad.

 

Nightmare nodded in agreement, his grin falling and looking at Horror seriously yet worriedly. "You know I'm doing this to help you."

 

Horror sighed and looked down.

"I didn't ask for help." He replied quietly.

 

"And- pardon me for saying this- you would have been in the newspaper because you froze to death." Nightmare frowned at Horror while his kids looked upset. "It's _freezing_ out there Horror. You could have stayed with us while you got another job instead of risking your life to the elements."

"We'll talk about this later." Nightmare said decisively and cut off any protest by feeding Horror food.

 

Horror was about to retort when food was shoved in his face. He kept his mouth closed, glaring at Nightmare.

Killer frowned worriedly and clung to his dad.

 

Nightmare ignored it and kept feeding Horror. The whole time the kids were cuddling Horror to try and warm him up and make him better.

 

Horror huffed annoyedly. Nightmare really knew how to get on his nerves.

 

When the movie ended, the food was all eaten and Dust yawned tiredly as he cuddled into Horror. He was so soft.

Nightmare looked down and smiled softly. "Bedtime boys."

 

Cross rubbed his eye sockets sleepily.

"Already?" He asked softly.

Killer yawned as he cuddled into his dad.

 

Nightmare glanced at the clock and nodded. "Yes. It's already 10pm so you need to sleep. Come on, I'll even carry you there."

 

"Yay." Cross cheered softly. He raised his arms towards Nightmare.

Killer slid off the bed and walked to Cross' room.

 

Nightmare gently picked Cross and Dust up, following Killer to the bedroom for the kids to sleep in.

Once they were tucked in bed, he left to confront Horror.

Time for a chat.

 

\----

 

Cross turned to look at the wall where he could faintly hear Nightmare scolding Horror. It was honestly kind if amusing to hear Nightmare using that tone to an adult.

 

Horror frowned as he watched Nightmare scold him.

 

"You could have really gotten hurt or worse out there! It's freezing and I will not wake up one day to a note from a newspaper or some hospital saying you have hypothermia or worse frostbite because you couldn't ask me to let you stay! That's one thing! You left your son here to worry while you're off sleeping at a bench at the park! What if someone kidnapped you or drugged you?! What would happen to Killer then?! You should have called and told me from the start what is happening instead of risking your life trying to be whatever martyr you think you're being! Just a call! Or even a text! It's not that hard Horror and yet I have to hear from Killer that you lost both your job and your apartment! I could have helped you this whole time and yet you didn't ask! Just ask! It's not that hard! I'm not going to throw you out just because you need help and-"

It went on and on as Nightmare paced around in front of Horror, heated but mostly worried.

After five minutes he let out a sigh and calmed down.

 

Horror shrunk back a bit in guilt.

"I didn't mean to make you worry..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare inhaled deeply and breathed out. Okay, he felt better.

"It's in the past now." Nightmare said softly and frowns at Horror. "You better not do this again or I swear I will lock you in my room."

 

Horror frowned slightly.

"Why your room?" He asked.

 

"Because the basement is cold and the attic is full." Nightmare replied instantly. Truth be told; his room was safer and much more secure than an attic or basement.

 

"Alright..." Horror mumbled.

 

Nightmare sighed and rubbed his skull. "Honestly Horror. This wouldn't have happened if you'd just asked."

"Well, since you didn't, I'm taking matters into my own hands." Nightmare frowned sternly.

 

Horror frowned as he looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He apologised again. He took a deep breath and quickly turned away before sneezing.

 

Nightmare frowned at Horror. "A cold. I think I have some medicine."

He went to the kitchen and checked the cupboards before grabbing a few pills for a cold. He grabbed a glass of water and handed both to Horror.

 

Horror shook his head.

"It's probably nothing." He replied with a small frown.

 

"It wouldn't hurt to take something before it _becomes_ something." Nightmare frowned at Horror.

 

Horror sighed. He took the medicine and downed it with water.

 

Nightmare watched him to make sure he swallowed.

"You're staying here with us until further notice." he said decisively.

 

Horror sighed as he stared at Nightmare. He was so annoying sometimes.

 

"Don't look at me like that. As if I'd let you sleep outside on a bench." Nightmare frowned at Horror and crossed his arms. "So from now on, you and Killer will stay here until you get back on your feet."

 

Horror sighed.

"I already tried to apply for three jobs. Nobody wants me." He replied quietly.

 

Nightmare frowned softly. "I'm sure we can find a job for you. There must be a place that suits your skills."

 

Horror frowned and shook his head.

"My boss managed to talk shit about me to all the other office buildings and they threw me out immediately." He sighed quietly.

"There's nothing else that I could do. I didn't learn anything else."

 

Nightmare frowned angrily. He'd be sure to take a look at Horror's boss. Who knew?

"You can still find a job Horror." he assured. "Maybe not in the same branch but different. In the meantime, you can stay with us."

 

Horror stared at the floor.

"I can't do anything to repay you. If I don't find a job..." He said quietly, tears collecting in his eye sockets.

 

Nightmare gently reached out and wiped away the falling tears. "Just help take care of the kids and the house and that's it."

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare, his eye lights dim and his vision blurry with tears.

"But... I can't demand that from you. You shouldn't have to do that only because I failed completely." He sobbed quietly.

 

"You're not demanding anything." Nightmare said and pulled Horror into a warm hug. "I'm doing this. You need it and I don't mind."

 

Horror hugged back and hid his face in Nightmare's jacket, sobbing quietly.

 

Nightmare gently rubbed Horror's back, comforting him as he let his friend cry.

 

Horror leaned into the touch a bit as he cried.

 

He sobbed into Nightmare's jacket for a few minutes before calming down to small sniffles.

Nightmare looked down at Horror. "Feeling better?"

 

Horror nodded a small bit. He was feeling slightly better.

 

"You're not being a burden by staying here." Nightmare assured softly, looking into Horror's eyes. He gently wiped away the tears. "I'll gladly help you. And if you want to pay me back, just help me with the kids while I do my work. Stars know they need more affection from an adult."

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare and managed a shaky smile.

"Thank you..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"Anytime." Nightmare smiled at Horror before grinning playfully. "Do it again and I will lock you in my room."

 

Horror nodded and cuddled into Nightmare.

"I'm worried that I'll destroy my chances..." He mumbled.

 

"Of what?" Nightmare asked softly as he held Horror close.

 

"Of getting a job..." Horror mumbled. "I already destroyed my chances of getting a similar job..." He explained quietly.

 

"Then get a different one." Nightmare said softly. "There's always an opportunity somewhere."

 

"I've been doing that job for a decade. I don't have any other training." Horror sighed softly, cuddling into Nightmare.

 

"Well, I'm sure you have other skills." Nightmare said. "You're good at cooking."

 

"But I'm not good enough." Horror replied sadly.

He closed his eye sockets as he snuggled into Nightmare.

 

"There's always room for improvement. You can _get_ better." Nightmare hugged back gently.

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare and sighed softly.

"I don't really think so..." He mumbled.

 

"Just accept it Horror." Nightmare sighed softly.

 

Horror frowned slightly as he cuddled into Nightmare some more.

 

Nightmare hugged Horror and relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror gets a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Horror - X  
> CPS, Killer, Nightmare - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror sighed softly as he made breakfast for Killer. He hoped he'd get a job soon...

 

The bell rang loudly from the front door, signalling guests at the door.

 

Horror looked up confusedly. Who was that? Maybe Nightmare?

He walked to the door with a small smile and opened it.

 

Two professional looking people stood at the door.

"Mr. Horror?" one asked.

 

Horror's smile fell.

"Yes?" He asked with a frown.

 

"We're from Child Protection Services," Horror felt his Soul drop at the name. "And we're here to take Killer since you have been deemed unfit to take care of him."

 

Horror stared at them, his eye lights completely gone.

No... That... couldn't be true...

 

"Where is he?" One asked Horror. "Please step aside so that we can retrieve Killer."

 

Horror shook his head a bit.

He couldn't let them take Killer. He couldn't live without his son...

He felt tears collect in his eye sockets at the mere thought.

 

They frowned at Horror. "You can't keep that child from us."

 

Horror glared at them. He wouldn't lose Killer because of them.

 

One of them paid Horror no mind and went to walk past him. He managed to pass Horror and walked inside towards Killer's room.

 

"Hey!" Horror shouted and tried to run after the man but he couldn't. He was being held back by the second one.

 

"Don't resist." the person said as they held Horror firmly, now allowing the latter to move.

The other came back with Killer in their arms.

 

"No!!" Horror shouted, tears dripping down his face.

Killer!!

 

The person walked towards the door while carrying Killer out the door and away from Horror.

Taking Killer away.

 

"Killer!!!" Horror screamed, trying to break free. He had to save Killer!

 

"I'm sorry but you cannot take care of him anymore."

"Dad?" Killer looked at Horror helplessly.

 

Horror thrashed, sobbing as he tried to break free. Anything! Just not his son!

"Killer!" He shouted helplessly.

 

"You're not good enough for him." a voice spoke next to him, loud and close. "You don't deserve him."

 

Horror flinched harshly, sobbing loudly.

"No, we need each other!" He forced out between sobs.

 

"No. _You_ need _him_." the voice said.

 

Horror flinched. It was true. He needed Killer. He didn't want him to land in that blasted system though. He sobbed quietly.

He couldn't even take care of his son...

 

"You don't deserve him."

"You need him."

"You can't protect him."

"You can't take care of him."

"He's not yours anymore."

 

"Stop!!!" Horror screamed, thrashing as hard as he could.

 

Horror breathed heavily, tears streaming down his face as he thrashed.

He flinched when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Horror, Horror it's okay. It's okay. It's just a night terror."

 

Horror tried to shake off the hand, blinking rapidly when it was suddenly darker. He sobbed as he tried to get away from whoever was trying to hold him.

 

"Horror please!"

Suddenly he was encased in warmth and his skull pushed towards something firm but soft. Gentle beating could be heard next to his ear.

 

Horror blinked confusedly.

What...?

 

The beating was soft and repeating. He also noticed a gentle hand rubbing his back up and down slowly and the arms around him, embracing him.

 

Horror slowly relaxed a bit, sobbing quietly.

 

The person pulled him closer, hushing him softly as he comforted him.

 

Horror hugged back a bit hesitantly, sobbing as he buried his face in their jacket.

 

"Shh.... it's okay Horror. It's okay. It's just a nightmare." Nightmare said softly as he embraced Horror.

 

Horror sniffled quietly and cuddled into Nightmare.

 

"It's okay." Nightmare said softly as he comforted Horror. "It's okay Horror. You're safe."

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare, his eye lights dim.

"How's Killer?" He asked worriedly.

 

"Asleep." Nightmare assured softly, gently wiping away Horror's tears. "In Cross' room. Your scream wasn't loud enough to wake up the kids."

 

Horror nodded a small bit.

"Nobody took him...?" He asked quietly, looking up at Nightmare. His eye lights were trembling like the rest of his body.

 

"Nobody." Nightmare assured softly, looking into Horror's eyes seriously.

 

Horror sniffled softly and nodded. He hugged Nightmare again.

 

"Do you need some chocolate milk?" Nightmare asked gently.

 

Horror shook his head. He only needed Killer. As long as Killer was with him, he was happy...

 

"Alright." Nightmare said softly as he hugs Horror.

 

Horror buried his face into Nightmare's shirt.

 

"What happened?" Nightmare asked gently, one hand gently rubbing Horror's back.

 

Horror relaxed slowly. He looked up at Nightmare with a pained expression.

"They took Killer again..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"Oh." Nightmare said in understanding. Horror had been traumatized when Child Protective Services had taken Killer away when his parents had died. It had scarred Horror. Now he was terrified of them taking Killer away for good.

 

Horror looked down, his eye lights still trembling slightly.

"I can't lose him again..." He murmured quietly, tears collecting in his eye sockets.

 

"You won't." Nightmare assured Horror softly. "I'll help you all the way."

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare.

"Thank you..." He said quietly.

 

"Of course." Nightmare smiled at Horror and gently rubbed his skull. "Let's go back to sleep."

 

Horror smiled back a bit. It fell however when the subject of sleeping came up.

"I don't want to have another one of those..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"I wish I could help with that." Nightmare said in sympathy. "The only thing I can do is keep you company."

 

Horror frowned slightly.

"I think that would help..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"Then come with me." Nightmare said and stood up, gently helping Horror up to his feet.

 

Horror was still shaking a bit as he got up. Nightmare's help was highly appreciated.

 

Nightmare lead Horror to his room. The bed was large, usually helpful when his kids wanted to sleep next to him.

He gently pushed Horror down to lie on the bed.

 

Horror fell into the bed without much resistance and curled up a bit.

 

Nightmare crawled next to Horror and put the covers over them. He looked at Horror softly. "Is this comfortable?"

 

Horror nodded a bit in response. He curled into the fluffy blanket a bit.

 

Nightmare gently rubbed Horror's shoulder comfortingly, already drowsy. "Just sleep. I'll be here."

 

Horror leaned into the touch and nodded sleepily.

 

Nightmare smiled at Horror before closing his eyes, fighting sleep until Horror fell asleep first.

 

Horror closed his eye sockets and scooted a small bit closer to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare sleepily put his arm over Horror to comfort him.

 

Horror relaxed with a soft sigh and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror tries to be helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Horror, Cross - X  
> Nightmare, Killer, Dust - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror readied some pancake batter, throwing a bit more flour inside to make it thicker.

 

Nightmare readied the pans and extra ingredients for the pancakes. There was always a need to add fruits.

 

"Done." Horror announced and slid the bowl full of batter over the counter to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare nodded and grabbed the bowl. He used the spoon to pour the batter onto the hot pan before grabbing a handful of berries, adding them to the pancake.

 

Horror smiled as he watched Nightmare cook.

 

Nightmare waited until the bottom was golden brown before using a spatula to flip it. Perfect brownish gold.

"So," he started softly. "We need to talk."

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare.

"About what?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't about his pathetic breakdown the night before.

 

"About what you're going to do now." Nightmare said and moved the pancake to a plate. He poured another spoonful of batter and added the berries.

 

"I'll try to find a job." Horror replied.

 

"You mentioned that you couldn't get a similar job." Nightmare noted. "So, what job are you planning?"

 

Horror sighed softly.

"I don't know yet." He replied. "With my qualifications I'm only equipped to work at a supermarket..." He sighed.

 

"What about learning?" Nightmare asked. "There's online schools now. You can get more skills there."

 

Horror nodded slightly.

"I don't know what I'd want to learn though." He replied.

 

"I'm sure you'll find something." Nightmare assured with a smile.

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare and nodded hesitantly.

 

"The kids start school again tomorrow." Nightmare said softly as he made another pancake. "Can you handle being at home alone?"

 

Horror nodded a small bit.

"Sure." He replied quietly.

 

"I'll borrow you my laptop so you can search for online courses." Nightmare said to Horror. "You'll find something you'll like."

 

Horror sighed softly.

"I hope so..." He replied.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror for a moment. "Do you want to join me taking the kids to school?"

 

"Alright." Horror replied quietly.

 

Nightmare smiled sadly and nodded. "Can you go wake the kids?"

 

Horror nodded slightly. He walked to Cross' room to wake them up.

 

The kids were sleeping soundly, peaceful and calm.

 

Horror walked to Killer and shook him gently.

"Wake up." He said softly.

 

Killer mumbled softly before opening his eyes. He sleepily blinked at Horror, still half asleep.

 

"Good morning." Horror said softly, smiling at Killer.

 

Killer stared at Horror for a moment before smiling, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Morning..."

 

"Do you want to wake up your friends?" Horror asked.

 

Killer turned to the others and nodded. He slowly got out of bed and shook Dust awake first.

 

Horror watched Killer with a small smile.

 

Dust mumbled something before waking up. He smiled when he saw Killer. "Morning..."

"Good morning." Killer smiled at Dust. He went to Cross and gently shook him awake while Dust sat up sleepily.

 

"Morning." Horror greeted with a small smile.

 

Dust looked up and smiled at Horror. "Morning... where's dad?"

 

Cross shifted a bit and buried his face into the pillow.

"He's cooking." Horror explained.

 

Killer frowned and gently shook Cross awake again.

Dust nodded and stood up, rubbing his skull tiredly. He went to Cross and spoke near his skull. "Breakfast pancakes."

 

Cross gasped softly and sat up.

"Breakfast pancakes?" He asked.

 

Dust and Killer chuckled in amusement before nodding. Dad had told them yesterday that he would be cooking pancakes so Cross had been looking forward to it for a whole night.

 

"Yes!" Cross cheered, wide awake.

Horror chuckled softly.

 

"Let's shower and then breakfast." Dust suggested with a smile.

 

Cross nodded excitedly. He got out of bed quickly, almost falling over as he went to the closet.

"Be careful." Horror warned.

 

Dust stretched with a sigh before walking to the closet to get his own clothes.

Killer smiled, walking towards his bag for clothes.

 

Horror watched the kids for a bit before walking back to the kitchen.

 

At the kitchen, Nightmare had already started on the final few pancakes that needed to be made. He turned and smiled at Horror. "Thanks. How'd it go?"

 

"Killer and Dust helped." Horror explained.

 

"Cross still sleepy?" Nightmare asked curiously.

 

Horror smiled.

"No. He was wide awake when reminded of pancakes." He replied.

 

"He always likes pancakes." Nightmare smiled fondly. "Can you grab the chocolate syrup in the cupboard?"

 

Horror nodded and walked to a cupboard, getting out the chocolate syrup.

 

"Please don't let the kids have more than one squeeze." Nightmare warned before grinning. "Unless they've been good."

 

"Okay." Horror replied.

 

Nightmare finished the pancakes just in time for the kids to walk to the dining room, showered and ready.

Killer smiled at the pancakes set out and grabbed two.

 

Cross smiled brightly and took three pancakes.

"Thanks, dad!" He said with a bright smile.

 

"Thank you." Dust said happily and took two pancakes.

"Thanks, Mr. Nightmare." Killer smiled at Nightmare happily before eating.

"Anytime." Nightmare smiled at the kids and sat down to eat with them.

 

Horror smiled softly. He got himself a few pancakes and sat down at the table.

 

The families ate in silence, only occasionally passing the syrup around.

Dust offered to help with the dishes which Nightmare thanked him for.

Killer offered to help clean the table.

 

Cross went to the kitchen to help clean up the pans and bowls Nightmare had used.

Horror watched the kids before getting up with a sigh.

 

Nightmare glanced at Horror, frowning in worry. He turned to the kids. "Can you take over for a bit? I need to talk to Horror."

 

Cross nodded immediately.

 

"Of course." Killer said, looking worried about his dad.

Nightmare smiled at the kids and gently rubbed their skulls. "Thank you."

He went to follow Horror in worry.

 

Horror glanced at Nightmare when he noticed he was being followed.

"Yeah?" He asked with a frown.

 

"You're upset." Nightmare said when he caught up with Horror. "What's wrong?"

 

Horror sighed softly.

"Just feeling useless." He explained.

 

"You're not." Nightmare said softly and put a gentle hand on Horror's arm. "You helped. Not much but certainly not useless."

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare, his eye lights a bit dim.

"Sorry..." He apologised softly. He quickly covered his mouth when he had to sneeze.

 

"Or you're just sick." Nightmare said at the sneeze. He smiled softly. "If you don't get better by tomorrow, I'm taking you to the clinic."

 

Horror frowned.

"I'm fine." He insisted and went to say something else but was interrupted by a coughing fit.

 

"I think that's your body saying 'No I'm not. He's lying'." Nightmare grinned smugly as he looked down at Horror. "I'm serious. By tomorrow."

 

Horror frowned at Nightmare and nodded hesitantly.

"I don't have any good experiences with clinics." He explained quietly.

 

"Because...." Nightmare pointed to his own skull where Horror's hole was.

 

Horror nodded slightly.

"They couldn't help me at all." He explained, letting out a soft sigh as he looked away. He hated talking about that subject. Just thinking about it made him shiver.

 

"Because it's a scar Horror." Nightmare said gently, hugging his friend. "And even then, it's a part of you. I don't mind it."

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare and leaned into the touch a bit.

"They could have at least helped with the pain..." He mumbled. "Instead of making it worse..."

 

"They were trying their best Horror." Nightmare hugged him gently, looking at him. "You know that."

 

Horror sighed quietly and hid his face in Nightmare's jacket.

"It still hurts so much..." He mumbled quietly. While the physical pain was a constant companion, the emotional pain flared up every so often...

 

"I know." Nightmare said softly into Horror's skull, gently rubbing his back. "I'm sorry. I'll help whenever I can. I'm here for you."

 

Horror felt tears collect in his eye sockets.

"Thank you..." He mumbled quietly, his voice a bit shaky.

 

Nightmare hugged Horror a bit tighter, closing his eyes. "Of course. Always."

 

Horror cuddled into him a bit, his body shaking slightly.

 

Nightmare comforted him as best as he could.

 

Horror pulled back after a few minutes, feeling a bit better.

"I think I should sleep a bit more." He said quietly.

 

Nightmare looked down at Horror worriedly. "If you want to. Take some medicine before you sleep okay?"

 

Horror nodded in agreement.

"I feel really shitty..." He said quietly.

 

"Hopefully that's your fever." Nightmare said and went to the kitchen to grab some medicine and a cup of water. He returned to Horror and handed them both to the adult.

 

Horror nodded in agreement.

He took the medicine gratefully and quickly swallowed it down with water before thanking Nightmare.

 

Nightmare nodded at Horror. "Go rest. I'll take care of the kids."

 

Horror nodded slightly.

"Should I take the couch?" He asked.

 

Nightmare shook his skull. "Just sleep in my room. That way the kids won't wake you up when they play."

 

"Alright. Thank you." Horror replied with a small smile. He went to Nightmare's room and crawled into the bed, falling asleep slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Horror, Cross - X  
> Nightmare, Dust - Sky  
> Killer - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare opened his bedroom door silently to check up on Horror. He looked inside and walked towards the bed.

 

Horror was shivering despite the blankets piled on him. He shifted uncomfortably even though he was asleep.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror worriedly and put a hand on his skull to check his temperature. Horror was boiling hot!

 

Horror shifted into the cold touch, feeling a bit of relief.

 

"I think it's time for the clinic." Nightmare said and gently woke Horror up.

 

Horror frowned slightly as he tried to stay asleep.

 

"Come on big guy. Don't make me carry you all the way to the car." Nightmare threatened lightly.

 

Horror blinked up at Nightmare, his eye lights a bit hazy.

 

"Wake up Horror." Nightmare said gently when he saw Horror staring at him. "We have to go to the clinic."

 

"Why...?" Horror asked, his voice a bit hoarse. He coughed a bit, wincing in pain.

 

"Because of that." Nightmare said. "You're getting worse. So we have to go to the doctor"

 

Horror tried to protest but his throat really hurt.

 

"Let's go." Nightmare said and gently helped Horror to sit up. He went to grab a jacket for Horror.

 

Horror winced a bit. He felt really dizzy...

 

Nightmare handed Horror a jacket to wear, looking at him worriedly. "Do you need anything? Water?"

 

Horror shook his head as he struggled to put on the jacket.

 

Nightmare nodded in understanding as he watched Horror in concern.

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare when he was done.

 

Nightmare nodded and gently helped Horror slide off the bed and onto his feet, holding him carefully.

 

Horror's legs almost gave out, making him gasp quietly.

 

Nightmare caught him and held him close. "Are you okay?"

 

Horror shook his head.

"Feel horrible..." He said quietly.

 

Nightmare nodded in understanding, slowly walking Horror out of the room. "I can understand that."

 

Horror blinked to try and focus a bit but everything was blurry.

 

Nightmare turned to the kids. "Do you want to come with us or stay at home? I'm taking Horror to the clinic."

 

Killer looked at his dad worriedly.

"I'm coming with you." He decided.

Cross nodded in agreement.

 

Dust nodded as well.

"Get inside the car kids." Nightmare said as he went to grab the keys, still partially carrying Horror.

 

Cross nodded and took Dust and Killer by the hand to lead them to the car.

 

Nightmare grabbed his wallet and keys before walking out the door and locking it. He unlocked the car and helped Horror get into the passenger seat.

 

Horror sneezed a bit as he buckled himself up.

 

"You are definitely sick." Nightmare said as he got into the car. He started the car and drove towards the nearest clinic.

 

"Just a cold." Horror waved it off.

 

"Still." Nightmare said as he drove the car. "You can't be too sure."

 

Horror frowned slightly.

 

Nightmare turned on the radio as he drove, to fill in the silence in the car.

 

Killer watched his dad worriedly. He hoped he'd be okay.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare frowned as he drive away from the clinic.

The doctors had given Horror a few meds and had told him to take them. They'd also told him to watch Horror and should his condition worsen, they should go to the hospital.

 

"We'll monitor your temperature from now on." Nightmare said as he drove.

 

"M-hm..." Horror mumbled in agreement, closing his eye sockets a bit. He had a terrible headache.

 

"Get home and rest okay? No excuses." Nightmare said sternly. "Kids, watch him when I'm not around."

 

Cross nodded obediently.

"I can't move much anyway..." Horror mumbled. He felt so drained.

 

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Nightmare said with a sigh.

 

Killer looked at his dad.

"It's a bad thing." He said worriedly.

 

Dust nodded. "He's sick."

"Yeah." Nightmare nodded in agreement. "I'll make some snacks before so that we can spend time, and Horror could take his medicine."

 

Horror squeezed his eye sockets shut.

He hated medicine. He didn't want any flashbacks back to _that_ time.

 

Nightmare gently held his hand to comfort Horror. "It's okay. You'll be okay."

 

"Drive..." Horror mumbled out. Nightmare had to concentrate instead of comforting a lowlife like him.

He really hoped he wouldn't have to go to the hospital...

 

"Still watching the road." Nightmare said but complied. "Prepare for comfort later."

 

Horror nodded with a sigh. He didn't deserve any comfort.

He looked up when he felt something latch onto his hand.

Killer was smiling at him, holding his hand gently.

 

Dust squeezed through the gap as he held Horror's another hand. He smiled happily at Horror.

 

Horror relaxed a bit and squeezed back weakly.

 

"We'll make sure you'll get better." Dust said softly.

 

Horror nodded a bit.

 

It took a few more minutes before they arrived home.

Nightmare helped Horror out of the car and gave the keys to Cross to open the door.

 

Cross quickly went to the door and opened it.

Horror grunted quietly. His whole body felt sore.

 

Nightmare laid him down on the couch and thanked the kids with a smile. "Thank you kids. Good job. What snacks do you want tonight?"

 

"I can help you make mini sandwiches!" Cross volunteered with a bright smile.

"Thanks..." Horror mumbled at Nightmare as he curled up a bit. He looked pretty miserable.

 

Nightmare smiled at Cross and gently rubbed his skull. "Thank you."

"Can I make a drink for us?" Dust asked.

 

"That'd be awesome!" Killer said with a smile.

"Can I stay with dad?" He asked.

 

Nightmare nodded. "It's best if you do. He needs comfort. But don't get sick too."

 

Killer nodded in agreement and hugged his dad gently.

 

Nightmare lead his boys to the kitchen to make the snacks.

 

Horror blinked up at Killer tiredly and hugged him a small bit.

 

Killer hugged back happily. "You'll get better, right dad?"

 

"I'll try my best..." Horror mumbled quietly.

 

"Want to watch anything?" Killer asked his dad.

 

"No.." Horror mumbled quietly. He had a headache.

 

Killer nodded and hugged Horror gently. "Okay dad."

 

Horror closed his eyes as he held his son close.

 

Killer smiled as he cuddled into Horror.

 

"I'm sure I'll feel better soon, tyke." Horror said softly.

 

"I hope so." Killer said. "I don't like it when you're sick. You're strong!"

 

Horror smiled softly.

"Thanks, Killer." He said.

 

Killer smiled at Horror.

 

Cross walked into the room with a plate of mini sandwiches.

 

Dust and Nightmare were right behind him, carrying the simple drinks they'd made.

Hot chocolate.

 

Horror looked up.

He normally loved food but he felt sick. He didn't want to eat...

 

Nightmare smiled down at Horror and put everything down on the table. "Just one sandwich and eat your medicine. That's all."

 

Horror sighed and nodded hesitantly.

 

Nightmare smiled at Horror happily before he sat down with the kids.

 

Cross sat down next to Killer and smiled at him as he handed him a mini sandwich.

 

Nightmare handed Horror a cup of hot chocolate. "Just one. And then you can rest."

 

Horror nodded a bit. He took a small sip, shuddering in disgust when he couldn't even taste the hot chocolate correctly. It tasted salty...

 

Nightmare smiled sadly and gently rubbed Horror's back. "You can do it Horror."

 

Horror leaned into the touch a bit as he forced down the hot chocolate.

 

Nightmare handed him a sandwich after he finished and went to grab a glass of water and his medication.

 

Horror looked at the sandwich with a small frown.

 

"Please dad?" Killer asked Horror hopefully and sadly. "I don't want you to get sick even more."

 

Horror looked down at Killer and sighed quietly. He took a hesitant bite. I tasted even worse than the chocolate milk.

Stupid sickness...

 

Killer smiled happily at Horror and waited until he finished the sandwich.

 

Horror winced and took another bite.

 

It took a while to finish the whole sandwich and he felt too sick to eat another.

Nightmare smiled and handed him the pills and the glass of water. "You're almost done Horror. Just a bit more. You can do it."

 

Horror stared at the pills silently.

 

Nightmare gave Horror a small smile. "It's safe. Just three pills each. I'm right here beside you if you need help."

 

Horror nodded hesitantly and picked up the pills. He was shaking a small bit.

 

Nightmare gently put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. It's safe. I'm right here. It's safe."

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare, his eye lights a bit dim.

He nodded slightly and quickly took the meds.

 

Swallowing was hard as he fought not to gag but he managed to push it down. He drank lots of water. It tasted awful. It was water!!

 

Horror winced at the bad feeling and put away the glass.

 

Nightmare smiled at Horror. "You did good. Here, let's get you to bed."

 

Horror curled in on himself a bit. He just wanted to sleep.

 

Nightmare smiled and gently picked Horror up, carrying him to his room. Horror should get some rest there.

He placed Horror on the bed and covered him up.

 

Killer had followed Nightmare and was standing by the door, looking at his dad worriedly.

 

"Just rest." Nightmare said softly while rubbing Horror's skull.

 

Horror curled up a bit and nodded.

 

"Have a nice rest." Nightmare smiled and gently kissed Horror's cheek before he turned around. He jumped when he saw Killer and put a finger to his lips.

 

Killer nodded worriedly.

 

Nightmare walked out and closed the door. He turned to Killer. "Don't worry. He'll be okay. I'll make sure he gets better."

 

Killer smiled hesitantly.

 

Nightmare smiled. "Come on. Let's finish the snacks and then bedtime."

 

Killer nodded in agreement.

 

Nightmare lead Killer back to the living room and sat down with his kids.

 

"Horror's going to be fine, right?" Cross asked worriedly.

 

Nightmare turned to Cross and smiled softly. "I'm not sure. But I'll do my best to help him get better."

 

Killer frowned worriedly and hugged Cross sadly.

 

Dust joined the hug sadly. "Horror will be okay. He's strong."

"And stubborn." Nightmare said. "A cold won't stop him."

 

Killer sniffed quietly and nodded.

He certainly hoped so...

 

"Let's watch the movie and go to bed. I'll check on Horror later to make sure he gets better." Nightmare said to his kids.

 

Cross nodded.

"Sounds good." He said softly.

 

Nightmare gently embraced the kids and watched the movie silently, occasionally eating the snacks and drinking.

 

The kids slowly started getting sleepy.

 

Nightmare noticed and waited. It was easier when they'd fallen asleep.

 

Killer fell asleep first, cuddled into Cross.

 

Dust followed soon after, cuddled to his brother contently.

 

Cross fell asleep with a smile.

 

Nightmare gently picked up the kids and carried them to their rooms. He tucked them to bed and cleaned everything up before he checked on Horror.

Still a fever.

He grabbed a pillow and laid down on the couch with a sigh.

 

Horror shifted into the touch a bit, thankful for the coolness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	6. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some memories resurface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Horror - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror sighed quietly. He still felt like shit...

That meant he had to take the pills. Nightmare had left them on the bedside table for him.

He glanced over, his eye lights shrinking slightly and starting to tremble.

Just... take those pills...

Like... back then...

Horror winced in fear when he remembered the reason why he had the horrible scar on his skull.

 

He remembered the pain. The fear.

He'd struggled so hard to free himself but they only hurt him when he tried.

They beat him up.

And... and....

The hammer.

 

Horror's eye lights dimmed.

When he hadn't stopped struggling...

He could still remember the pain so vividly

 

It had hurt so much. All he could remember was the pain before he'd blacked out. It had hurt too much.

 

And when he'd awoken in the hospital it had been even worse.

They had tried some new technique which should have restored his skull but it hadn't worked. It had only made it worse...

 

Horror's breathing started to quicken and his skull hurting more and more.

 

Horror grabbed onto his skull, trying to pry the grabbing hands away.

The laughter...

They'd actually thought it funny..

 

They kept taunting at him. Laughing at him. They found his pain _funny_. They joked as he screamed and cried in pain.

 

It had all blurred together until he could only feel the pain and hear the laughter bounce around in his damaged skull.

 

"......or......."

".....Ho..or......."

"Horror!" Nightmare's voice suddenly cuts through his haze.

 

Horror sobbed quietly as he scratched at his skull, suddenly realising what he was doing.

He quickly pulled away his hands, staring down at the blood shockedly.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror worriedly, gently taking Horror's hands to look at the damage.

The hole was cracked more and there was a piece almost hanging off of the skull.

Nightmare used healing magic to fix whatever he could.

 

Horror was shivering, his eye lights dim and unfocused as he breathed heavily.

 

Nightmare healed as much as he could before he pulled away. He looked at whatever cracks remained. "I have some bandages. Stay here. I'll go get it."

 

Horror stared down at his hands silently, tears dripping down his face.

 

Nightmare returned with the first aid kit. He kneeled next to Horror and started to bandage his skull.

 

Horror stayed silent through the whole ordeal.

 

"What happened?" Nightmare asked after minutes of silence.

 

Horror shook his head slightly. He didn't want to talk about it.

 

Nightmare sighed softly. "Okay. You can tell me later."

 

Horror was still shivering slightly, staring at his lap silently.

 

Nightmare finished up and looked at Horror softly. He gently took his hands and cleaned them with a damp cloth.

He looked up at Horror. "Can I hug you?"

 

Horror winced when Nightmare touched him and merely shook his head.

 

Nightmare nodded and pulled away. "Alright. Do you need anything?"

 

Horror shook his head again, trying to get his breathing to calm down.

 

Nightmare nodded and waited for Horror patiently, still very worried for him.

 

Horror calmed down about half an hour later.

"Don't let me take medicine alone...." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare easily nodded. "I won't. Just call me whenever you need to take it Okay?"

 

Horror nodded a bit.

"Flashbacks suck..." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare nodded sympathetically. "I know. I'm sorry Horror."

 

Horror wiped away some tears.

 

"Do you want anything?" Nightmare asked gently.

 

"Company?" Horror requested quietly.

 

Nightmare nodded. "I can do that."

 

Horror sighed in relief.

 

Nightmare sat next to Horror to give him company.

 

Horror went a bit closer to Nightmare and cuddled into him gently.

"It was awful..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare nods and allowed Horror to hug him. "I know. I'm sorry it happened to you."

 

"The hammer was the worst..." Horror mumbled, still sounding a small bit out of it.

 

Nightmare frowned softly and nodded, gently cuddling Horror. "Hey, they're gone. It's over. They are gone and they won't hurt you. No one will, ever again."

 

"They promised they'd find me again..." Horror mumbled quietly as he cuddled into Nightmare. "I'm scared."

 

"Hey..." Nightmare gently hugged Horror. "They're long gone. They just want to scare you. I won't let them hurt you, I promised that, didn't I?"

 

Horror sniffed quietly and nodded.

"You did." He agreed quietly.

 

Nightmare smiled. "They're not coming back. And I'll protect you if they do."

 

Horror nodded a bit and cuddled into Nightmare.

 

At least he had a good friend to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^
> 
> Note: Horror was about fifteen years old when that incident happened.


	7. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror finds out something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Horror - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror stirred slightly as he slowly woke up.

 

Nightmare looked up and smiled at Horror. "Feeling Better?"

 

Horror coughed a bit and shook his head slightly.

"A bit..." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare nodded and stood up, grabbing a bowl that was slightly steaming before walking towards Horror. "I made some soup earlier. You should eat."

 

Horror looked at the bowl with a frown.

 

"What's wrong?" Nightmare asked when he noticed Horror's gaze.

 

"I'm not really hungry." Horror explained.

 

"You should still eat something." Nightmare said with a frown.

 

Horror sighed as he looked at the food.

He coughed.

 

"Do you want me to feed you?" Nightmare asked.

 

Horror shrugged a bit.

 

"Open your mouth then." Nightmare said and picked up the spoon. He blew the soup a bit before feeding it to Horror.

 

Horror blushed a bit as he opened his mouth.

 

Nightmare fed Horror with a smile.

 

Horror relaxed, thoroughly enjoying how Nightmare was taking care of him.

 

Nightmare fed Horror another spoonful. It was funny how Horror liked to be fed but he was not complaining. Pampering Horror was adorable.

 

Horror smiled softly as he ate.

Horror looked up at Nightmare, his eye lights shining softly.

He blushed slightly when he noticed that Nightmare was looking at him.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror, noticing the look and realizing what it meant. He smirked and winked at Horror. "Like what you see?"

 

Horror flushed brightly.

"Y.. yeah." He agreed quietly.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and gently hugged Horror. "So cute."

 

Horror flushed and hugged back gently.

 

Nightmare smiled softly as he hugged Horror

 

Horror looked up into Nightmare's eye.

So pretty...

 

He really liked the colour of Nightmare's eye.

 

Horror smiled softly, his cheek bones lighting up.

 

Nightmare looked down at Horror, locking eyes with his single red eye. He had to admit. He loved that one bright red eye. It was beautiful.

He smiled down at Horror lovingly.

 

Horror's eye light shone brightly as he smiled at Nightmare.

Not only Nightmare's eye light looked beautiful. He was beautiful altogether.

 

Stars, Nightmare couldn't stop staring at Horror. He just looked so handsome despite the scar. To him, the scar was a part of Horror. He wouldn't change it for anything.

 

Horror smiled up at Nightmare, not able to take his eye off him. He looked a bit lovestruck.

 

Nightmare felt a pull from his Soul as he looked down at Horror. He wanted to. He really wants to. But.... But he couldn't.

Nightmare slowly pulled away and looked away from Horror. "Feel better?"

 

Horror looked a small bit disappointed and looked away.

"Yeah." He agreed quietly.

 

Nightmare nodded and pulled away fully, taking the empty bowl. "Good. You should rest."

 

Horror nodded a bit and curled up slightly.

 

Nightmare left to clean up the bowl and to push down his blush.

 

Horror pulled him blanket over his face and tried to fall asleep.

 

He couldn't get that moment out of his head.

 

Nightmare had been looking down at him so lovingly and he'd looked so beautiful but he couldn't even match..

Of course Nightmare had pulled away...

 

Why would he ever think Nightmare loved him that way?

 

Wait.

He was in love with Nightmare...?

 

Since when? Since when had he thought of his best friend as a lover?

 

Horror flushed brightly.

He.. he loved Nightmare...

 

He loved his best friend.

 

The one he was living with.

 

....Oh shit.

He couldn't let Nightmare know. He couldn't!

 

Nightmare would surely kick him out. He could never know!

 

It was just a silly crush. He'd had those before.

This time, he needed to make sure Nightmare never knew. If he knew, he and Killer would be kicked out because Nightmare would be disgusted with him! He couldn't do that to Killer!

 

Horror took a deep breath.

He couldn't slip up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	8. Still sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror is feeling a bit better but is obviously still sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Horror - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror slowly walked out of the room and to the living room. He was feeling a bit better.

And he was thirsty

 

Nightmare was at the kitchen counter, head down as he read over a piece of paper and a pile of paper beside him.

 

Horror slowly went to the kitchen, freezing when he saw Nightmare there.

 

Shit. He hadn't expected Nightmare to be there.

 

Horror frowned and slowly moved towards the glasses, trying to be stealthy.

 

Nightmare glanced up when he heard something and saw Horror. "Rest well?"

 

Horror smiled awkwardly and nodded.

 

"That's good." Nightmare says before frowning. "Why are you up? You should be resting."

 

"Um... I got thirsty." Horror explained quietly.

 

"You should have called for me." Nightmare said and stood up, going to grab a glass of water. "Go back to bed and rest. I'll bring the water to you."

 

Horror flushed brightly and nodded, quickly turning away and walking back.

 

His face was burning as he slipped back into the bed. He pulled the blanket to his shoulders.

 

Why...? Why now?

Any time would have been okay, just not now.

 

Nightmare walked back in with a large bottle of water and a cup. 

He placed both down on the bedside table. "I got you a bottle in case you get thirsty later."

 

Horror nodded a bit, not trusting his voice. His face was flushed brightly.

 

Nightmare leaned over and put a hand to Horror's forehead, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Your fever is going down but you're still red." Nightmare said.

 

Horror winced a bit. He wasn't red because of the fever...

 

"Have you eaten any medicine?" Nightmare asked curiously. "Or did you skip it?"

 

Horror looked at Nightmare guiltily.

"I might have... not taken it as often as I have to..." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror sternly. "When was the last time you've taken medicine?"

 

Horror flushed.

"This morning..." He mumbled.

 

"That's good enough." Nightmare sighed and checked the time on his bedside clock. "I'll wake you up in an hour to eat more medicine okay?"

 

Horror nodded a bit.

"Alright." He replied.

 

"Go rest." Nightmare said with a smile before he left the room to let Horror rest.

 

"Okay..." Horror mumbled quietly.

Resting was so boring though. He decided to play with his phone instead.

 

~~~

 

Horror bit his tongue as he played a game.

Almost there...

 

"I thought I told you to rest?"

 

Horror looked up with a small smile, looking as if he had been caught doing something illegal.

He looked at his phone and cursed.

Great. He'd lost.

 

Nightmare sighed and walked towards Horror, sitting down on the bed. "Time to eat your medicine."

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare with disappointment.

"Really...?" He mumbled quietly.

 

"Yes Horror." Nightmare chastised. "You need to eat it."

 

Horror sighed. He didn't want to take the medicine. It was disgusting and reminded him of hospitals.

 

"Come on Horror. It'll make you heal faster." Nightmare said with a frown.

 

"I hate it." Horror mumbled quietly, staring at the wall.

 

"I know. But it's just three pills and a spoonful of cough medicine." Nightmare said softly, staring at Horror. "Please? You need to get your fever down."

 

Horror looked away and nodded a bit.

 

Nightmare smiled and grabbed Horror's medicine. He handed them as well as the bottle of water to Horror. "I'm right here to help, okay?"

 

Horror nodded slightly as he took the items.

He stared down at them with a frown.

 

"Please Horror?" Nightmare pleaded softly. "For your health?"

 

Horror sighed and quickly took the medicine, wincing as he swallowed. So disgusting...

 

Nightmare handed Horror the bottle of water to wash the pills down.

 

Horror took the bottle and drank some of it.

 

It helped get rid of the taste a bit. But it was still horrible.

 

Horror put away the bottle and curled up a bit.

 

"Are you Okay?" Nightmare asked in concern.

 

Horror shook his head a bit.

 

"Can I hug you?" Nightmare asked gently.

 

Horror shrugged. He didn't care and frankly, he didn't know.

 

Nightmare wrapped his arms around Horror and hugged him gently. "You'll be okay."

 

Horror relaxed a bit and leaned into the touch.

 

"You need to rest." Nightmare said. "It'll be worth it when you get better."

 

Horror nodded a small bit. He felt exhausted.

 

Nightmare laid Horror down on the bed and covered him up. "I'll wake you up when dinner is done, okay?"

 

"Okay..." Horror mumbled, curling up a bit.

 

Nightmare smiled and gently rubbed Horror's skull. 

 

Horror relaxed a bit.

 

Nightmare smiles and turned to leave. Horror needed all the rest he could get.

 

Horror looked after Nightmare before closing his eyes and starting to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	9. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror is finally feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Horror, Cross - X  
> Nightmare, Dust, Killer - Sky  
> Kids - both
> 
>  
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror opened the door and stepped out of the room he'd been sleeping in.

He felt fine. He didn't think he had a fever and he wasn't feeling dizzy or faint either.

 

The kids are watching tv and playing quietly. They turned to Horror and looked concerned.

Nightmare looked up from the couch. "Why are you out of bed?"

 

"I'm feeling better." Horror defended. And he was feeling kind of useless.

 

Nightmare stared at Horror sceptically. "Come here and let me check."

 

Horror sighed softly and walked over to Nightmare.

He was fine.

 

Nightmare checked Horror closely, making sure his friend was actually healthy.

After a minute, he pulled away and smiled. "Guess you are better."

 

That was exactly what he'd been saying

The kids tackled Horror in a hug.

 

Nightmare chuckled in amusement when he saw Horror being smothered by the very relieved and happy kids.

 

"You should watch a movie with us!" Cross suggested with a smile.

 

Dust nodded in agreement. "Please~? It's been so long since we all watched a movie together!"

"Please dad?" Killer pleaded with puppy eyes.

 

"Okay, okay." Horror relented easily. "Which movie?" He asked.

 

The kids started to shout various movies they want to watch together with Horror.

Nightmare smiled fondly at them. Poor Horror.

 

"All of those?" Horror asked quietly.

 

The kids cheered happily and decided to take turns. Cross went first and popped in his movie before they all sit around Horror, cuddling him.

 

Horror blinked confusedly.

How had he ended up on the couch?

This was going to take a while.

He slowly relaxed as he watched the movie.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare glanced away from the movie to look at his kids and smiled when all of them were sound asleep around Horror.

 

Horror rubbed Killer's head gently before looking up at Nightmare with a smile.

 

Nightmare smiled wider. "Let's get the kids to bed."

 

Horror nodded.

He picked up Killer gently, hugging him close.

 

Nightmare scooped up his kids gently and carried them to their bedroom. He tucked them into bed and left them to sleep.

 

Horror followed Nightmare and put Killer to bed.

 

Nightmare turned to Horror. "How about some one on one cuddle time now that the kids are sleeping?"

 

Horror smiled. That sounded so awesome.

"Sounds great." He replied.

 

Nightmare smiled at Horror and went to the living room. "Want to watch stand up comedy? Or something else?"

 

"Stand up comedy!" Horror cheered with a smile.

He walked after Nightmare.

 

Nightmare chuckled and put in one of their stand up comedies. He sat down on the couch with a smile as the show started.

 

Horror plopped down next to Nightmare with a smile.

 

Nightmare smiled at Horror and wrapped an arm around the other.

 

Horror flushed slightly as he cuddled into Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled at Horror happily. The other was so cute sometimes.

 

Horror smiled at Nightmare. So fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	10. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror tries to find some online courses that would interest him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Nightmare, Killer - Sky  
> Horror - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare gathered the kids to the front door. "Alright come on. We need to get going."

Killer put on his backpack and looked up at Horror. "You'll be okay, right dad?"

 

Horror smiled and gave Killer a gentle hug.

"I'll be alright." He said with a soft smile. "I'll search the internet for some online courses." He promised.

 

Killer smiled brightly at Horror and hugged him. "Okay. Good luck. I'll buy a tiny cake from the cafeteria later!"

 

Horror smiled brightly and rubbed Killer's head gently.

"Thanks. Good luck at school." He said.

 

Killer smiled at Horror and nuzzled his stomach. "I will. Bye dad!"

He waved goodbye before joining the others in the car.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Nightmare smiled at Horror before closing the door behind him.

 

Horror smiled and waved a bit.

He sighed when the door closed and went to the laptop.

 

He opened it and went online.

He typed out online courses.

 

But what were his interests? What was he good at?

 

He sighed and started to scroll down the multitude of courses available to see if any interest him. Of course he would need to pay. But they were significantly cheaper than anywhere else.

 

Horror did his best to find something interesting but there just wasn't anything...

 

Oh wait. There was a course for cooking.

He clicked on the link. And it was website that showed the various cooking courses like kitchen safety, tips, ingredients, measurements, and so much more. He hadn't realized cooking had so many varieties.

 

And cooking was awesome. He loved cooking.

 

Should he try it?

He started to do some research. He needed to make sure that he can use it to apply to anywhere.

 

Half an hour later he'd found out that it was cooking especially for teaching.

 

Should He? The courses needed money to learn. He had to listen to the online lectures. Turn in work. Do projects like a normal school. It would take five months on fast course. And he also needed to pay for the degree.

 

Horror stared at the laptop.

Would it really be worth it? He wasn't a teacher. He wasn't even the teaching type.

 

But then again... He could get to be near Killer. And Nightmare.

 

Horror sighed softly.

He had to.

 

But how would he pay for it? He had no job.

 

But... He had some money left over...

 

Now what would he do?

 

He should take that chance. He remembered Killer complaining that there was no cooking teacher at the school.

 

But he still couldn't pay.

 

He should try. For Killer. If not he could always apply to the restaurants.

 

Horror sighed. Maybe he could get enough money together...

 

But how? Hmm... Maybe He could take a normal part time job. Maybe at a convenience store or fast food?

 

Horror sighed and looked up some ads.

 

He spent another three hours searching for good places to work. Somewhere near with reasonable hours.

 

It was hard to find much of anything.

 

Horror sighed in defeat and rubbed his aching eyes.

 

He laid his head onto the table with a quiet sigh.

 

He couldn't even find a stupid job that required no qualifications.

 

Horror sighed again. Just how useless was he...

 

He needed to try. He can't keep bothering Nightmare forever. He could kick him and Killer out anytime.

 

Horror frowned worriedly. He couldn't risk being kicked out...

 

He had to keep trying. He had to find a job. To prove his worth to Nightmare so that he and Killer could stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	11. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror gets a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Horror - X  
> Killer, Nightmare - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror smiled brightly as he walked inside.

"I got the job!" He exclaimed happily.

 

Everyone looked up at Horror in confusion before the kids smiled.

"Yay!!!" Killer cheered and hugged Horror.

 

Horror picked Killer up and cuddled him gently. He was smiling brightly, something he hadn't done in a long time.

 

Nightmare smiled at the look on Horror's face. That smile. He'd always loved that smile on Horror.

"What job?" He asked curiously.

 

"I'll work as a waiter at a restaurant for a few months and then they'll let me apply for a job in the kitchen." Horror explained happily.

 

Nightmare smiled brighter. "That's great news Horror! Congratulations!"

 

Horror smiled and hugged Killer close. His eye lights were glowing brightly with happiness.

"Thanks for helping me." He said softly.

 

Nightmare smiled softly. "I only gave you a place to stay. You got a job all on your own."

 

Horror smiled at Nightmare.

"You helped me conquer my cold." He reminded thankfully.

 

"It's the least I could do." Nightmare replied happily.

 

Horror smiled happily.

"I appreciate it. A lot."

 

"Anything for a friend." Nightmare said happily.

 

~~~

 

Horror's happy demeanour vanished within three days. He was barely home and often forgot to eat.

 

The kids were growing worried about Horror. But it was test week so they had to focus on their studies.

It was still worrying them.

 

Horror was clearly destroying himself with how hard he was working.

 

Nightmare knew Horror was excited but Horror was working himself to the bone. He was taking on too much work at one time and it was showing.

 

~~~

 

Horror opened the door and practically stumbled to the couch. He collapsed there with a groan.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror with concern before going to make some hot chocolate for the other.

 

Horror's skull was buzzing with a headache as he laid on the couch.

 

"How was work?" Nightmare asked softly.

 

Horror only shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it.

 

"Alright." Nightmare said and gave Horror a cup of hot chocolate. "Drink something. And that's not a request."

 

Horror slowly sat up and took the mug. His eye lights were dim.

 

"You're exhausted." Nightmare points out with a frown. "What are you doing?"

 

"Everything. I wash the dishes, I take the orders, I set the tables, I clean up the restaurant, I serve the food, I take out the trash." Horror mumbled.

 

"All at once?" Nightmare asked worriedly. "Is that part of your job...?"

 

Horror shook his head.

"The other workers told me to do it." He replied. 

 

Nightmare frowns. "Why would you do other people's work?"

 

"They said they'd lie to the boss to make me lose my job..." Horror said quietly.

 

Nightmare frowned angrily. "That's workplace harassment. THEY can get fired."

 

"But my boss won't listen to me." Horror said quietly.

 

"Oh? Why not?" Nightmare asked with a frown and crossed arms.

 

"He told me I should be happy that he's giving me this chance." Horror replied with a frown.

 

Nightmare could feel his anger boiling in his Soul. He held it back. He'd deal with Horror's shitty boss later. "Alright."

 

Horror looked at the floor sadly.

"Are you busy right now or can we cuddle a bit?" He asked quietly.

 

Nightmare smiled softly and walked towards Horror, sitting down next to him. "I'm free all day today."

 

Horror smiled softly.

"Wish I was a teacher." He mumbled as he hugged Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare chuckled. "Better not. If you get a shit kid, you'll have to deal with them for years. Plus, what the kids do is automatically blamed on you. Like grades."

He groaned painfully. "Some are so lazy and they blame the teachers. If only I was allowed to beat some sense in them sometimes."

 

Horror smiled and cuddled into Nightmare.

"You're right." He hummed. "But still, you get the chance to change the kids for the better while I have to deal with stubborn adults." He explained.

 

Nightmare smiled and gently rubbed Horror's skull. "Keep that in mind when you meet some truly hopeless kids. Okay, maybe I'm being pessimistic but stars they are so stubborn it's illegal."

 

Horror smiled softly, leaning into the touch a bit.

"They're kids." He hummed. "Kids just are stubborn sometimes."

 

"I can understand stubborn. But some are just demons." Nightmare grumbled. "It doesn't help when some parents act like half of their kid's age. I remember one parent tried to stab me with a pen when I told her that her son touched a girl inappropriately. The crazy woman screamed that I was lying, was delusional and apparently murderous. She got arrested by the way and the kid was expelled. He never changed last I heard."

 

Horror frowned slightly.

"Woah." He mumbled and cuddled Nightmare close.

 

Nightmare huffed in amusement. "She had the gall to tell the cops that I tried to rape her and that I beat her kid. She picked the wrong guy cause her screaming was loud enough for everyone in the office to hear."

 

Horror smiled and cuddled into Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled and hugged Horror gently. "It's worth it though. Sometimes the kids are worth all the hassle."

 

Horror smiled back gently.

"I can imagine." He hummed softly.

 

"You have Killer." Nightmare pointed out with a smile. "Don't imagine."

 

Horror chuckled softly.

 

"You can help him." Nightmare says. "It's test week this month and they need help studying."

 

Horror smiled.

"I'll help him soon." He hummed as he cuddled into Nightmare.

"Just two more minutes cuddles."

 

Nightmare smiled and hugged back. "How can I refuse?"

 

Horror smiled happily as he cuddled into Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	12. Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror helps his son study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Horror - X  
> Killer, Dust - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror sat down next to Killer.

"Are you having any trouble, tyke?" He asked with a small smile.

 

Killer looked up after rubbing his skull in pain and nodded. He put his skull onto the table with a whine. "It's too hard..."

 

Horror smiled softly.

"I know you're super smart, Killer. Maybe you just didn't find the easiest way to do it yet." He explained and looked over the book.

 

"Mmmhmhmhmhmmmmm." Killer groaned into the table miserably.

 

Horror gently rubbed Killer's back as he tried to understand how to do it.

 

Killer's homework slowly derailed from being textbook answers to half hearted answers that jumbled into less coherent sentences.

 

"You definitely need a break first, Killer. I'll go make you all some snacks and you'll eat while I'll try to understand how to do this." Horror said with a smile and stood up to go to the kitchen.

 

"Thank you." Killer said into the table before he stood up to grab a snack. His non existent brain felt fried.

 

Horror smiled softly.

"Come on, Dust and Cross. You two need a break too." He said.

 

Dust had his head propped up by his hand. He looked up and nodded sleepily. Homework sucked!

 

Horror smiled softly and went to the kitchen. He prepared a few small sandwiches for the kids.

 

Killer was face down onto the table with a glass of water in front of him. His skull hurt so much.

 

Horror placed down the snacks in front of Killer and gently rubbed his back.

 

Killer groaned quietly. "Thank you."

 

"Good grades are important but not as important as your health." Horror hummed softly.

 

"Tell that to everyone in school." Killer's muffled groan replied.

 

Horror hugged Killer gently.

 

Killer leaned into the hug tiredly.

 

"Please don't stress yourself too much, tyke." Horror said softly as he held Killer close.

 

"Homework sucks." Killer grumbled and relaxed into Horror. His head felt like it had been deep fried with batter.

 

"I know it does." Horror said softly. "But I know you can do it. I'll do my best to help you."

 

"Thank you." Killer said into Horror's shirt.

 

Horror smiled softly and rubbed Killer's back as he looked over the math problems.

 

~~~

 

Horror smiled as he placed down the textbook in front of Killer.

"I know you're exhausted but please try your best to listen for a bit." He hummed softly.

"So. First you have to break down the equation into little pieces. It looks overwhelmingly hard otherwise." He explained.

 

Killer stared down at the book with a grimace and groaned painfully. He reluctantly nodded and looked at Horror. "How?"

 

Horror gave Killer a gentle hug as he wrote down an equation. He slowly broke it down into little pieces as he explained it to Killer.

 

Killer leaned into the touch and stared at the paper as he listened to the explanation.

 

Horror rubbed Killer's back gently as he solved the smaller equations one by one before adding them together.

 

Killer listened and slowly understood but his brain was still very much fried so he was slower understanding the lesson than normal.

 

Horror patiently showed Killer a few more examples before cuddling him close.

 

Killer leaned into Horror as he looked at the examples and nodded. "I think I got it."

 

Horror smiled softly.

"Do you need a nap to let it sink in?" He asked.

 

Killer hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yeah... my head hurts so much."

 

Horror smiled and gently picked Killer up, carrying him to the couch. He cuddled him close as he sat down.

 

Killer nuzzled Horror and closed his eyes with a relieved sigh. Sleep sounded so good right now.

 

Horror gently rubbed Killer's back and hummed a soft melody, trying to coax him to sleep.

 

Killer relaxed and nuzzled closer to Horror, shifting comfortably as he drifted to sleep.

 

Horror smiled and soon joined Killer.

He hadn't been able to sleep well lately.

 

It felt good to help his son with homework.

 

Horror smiled softly. He loved helping his son. It was nice seeing him understand difficult things because of his help.

 

It made him feel good. Accomplished.

He should do it more often. Since Killer needed help and he wanted to do it.

 

Horror smiled and cuddled Killer gently.

 

Nightmare smiled as he watched Horror from the hallway. Horror was such a good teacher and knew exactly what Killer needed.

 

Horror cuddled Killer close as he slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	13. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror's new job isn't going well. Nightmare plans to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Horror, additional characters - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror stared at his breakfast and slowly used his spoon to stir the cereal.

 

Nightmare watched Horror worriedly. "Hey, how's the cereal?"

 

Horror just shook his head. He hadn't even taken a bite yet.

 

"Are you not eating?" Nightmare asked.

 

"No..." Horror mumbled quietly, not looking up from the cereal.

 

"Can you at least eat a few bites?" Nightmare asked. "I don't want you to go hungry and have low magic."

 

Horror stared at the cereal and shook his head. He didn't want to eat.

 

"How about some toast?" Nightmare suggested.

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare, his eye lights dim as he shook his head.

 

"Please eat something." Nightmare pleaded softly.

 

Horror looked away and stood up to get himself ready for his shift. It got longer every day.

 

Nightmare watched Horror worriedly. He should prepare food for Horror.

 

Horror silently trudged to his room to change into his work uniform.

 

Nightmare looked down as he thought of a plan. He'd make sure Horror wouldn't get abused at his workplace.

 

~~~

 

Horror quickly collected the dirty dishes from the tables and brought them into the kitchen.

 

"Hey! You didn't finish mopping the floor!"

 

Horror winced.

"On it." He said as cheerfully as he could.

 

"Don't forget to wipe down the tables!" Another co workers yelled at Horror.

 

Horror winced but nodded.

 

Nightmare walked into the restaurant and looked around. He was wearing a simple black button up and black slacks.

 

An employee walked up to him.

"Good day, what can I do for you?" They asked.

 

Nightmare gave them a cool smile. "I would like a table. I unfortunately didn't make a reservation but I hope that's okay?"

 

"That's alright." They replied and lead Nightmare to a table.

 

Nightmare followed them and immediately looked around to see Horror.

 

Horror was trying to wash the floor while at the same time being yelled at by another employee. Something about dishes.

 

Nightmare frowned as he watched Horror and subtlety pulled out his phone to record. He kind of needed proof. He wouldn't get the yelling but he'd get the action at least.

 

Horror winced back and quickly tried to reassure them that he'd do the dishes soon.

 

Nightmare watched angrily as Horror was clearly stressed. Nightmare got out a note app and wrote down what he saw. For proof.

 

The person shouting at him eventually went away and let Horror continue working.

Horror quickly mopped up the floor and started cleaning the tables.

"Collect the dirty plates, Horror!" Someone shouted at him.

 

Nightmare frowned and wrote down the description and what the person said. Too bad he didn't record that. He should keep his phone on record.

But first. He looked at the other employees. Two of them were not doing anything except sitting behind the counter playing with their phones.

 

Horror winced slightly.

"O.. on it." He said resignedly.

 

"Good! Stop being so lazy and do work! You're not getting paid if you laze around, got it?!"

 

Horror flinched and nodded.

He quickly cleaned the remaining tables and started collecting all the dirty dishes before carrying them to the kitchen to clean them.

 

"Horror! There are tables that need to be sent food!"

 

Horror carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen with a small sigh. There already was a gigantic pile of dirty dishes.

 

Nightmare frowned as he watched Horror suffer the abuse.

 

Horror picked up a few orders and quickly brought them to the tables.

He carried four plates full of food outside. He walked past his coworkers who were always on break.

He was facing straight ahead so he couldn't see that one was trying to trip him.

He stumbled over the leg and fell flat on his face, whimpering quietly at the loud crash as the plates shattered.

 

They smirked at Horror. "That's coming out of your paycheck. And clean it up! You're being a disgrace!"

They apologized loudly to everyone and told him how clumsy the new employee was. 

Meanwhile Nightmare was seething with rage. He decided to take action and went to grab their card and went back to his table.

He proceeded to call the number while looking at Horror.

 

Horror slowly stood up, his eye lights shivering in distress as he tried to quickly clean everything up.

 

"Hello? May I speak to the highest authority of the restaurant?" Nightmare asked the person on the other end. "Why? I'd like to report a complaint and I'm concerned that it will not go through."

".... Yes Hello. My name is Nightmare and I'd like to bring up an issue." He said. "It seems the other employees in the restaurant have been bullying another employee while they do nothing. Their hostility and harassment not only gave me a very unsatisfying service, because only one employee is doing all the work it seems, but their words have made me uncomfortable since they specially target him because he is a monster. I cannot feel safe while enjoying my meal when I hear very demanding and hostile words from other employees towards monsterkind and how they treated their own workers."

".... Why didn't I take this up with the manager? I did. They didn't do anything and this is still going on. I have a video of the harassment and I want to file a formal complaint and a lawsuit. Yes, please address this immediately. No monster should feel threatened to eat here as they watch their own kind be bullied."

 

Horror winced as he picked up some of the shards. He had numerous cuts on his forearms where he'd landed on the plates.

 

One of the servers went past Horror and dropped a dirty plate in front of him. "Oops. Maybe next time don't make me trip, corpse!"

 

Horror squeezed his eye sockets shut as he shivered slightly. He wordlessly cleaned up the mess, his eye lights dim.

 

Nightmare scowled angrily as he watched the interaction. He really hated this. So much.

An hour later the representative walked in and looked around. He frowned and turned to the worker behind the counter who looked shocked at his arrival and tried to look like she hadn't been doing nothing.

 

Horror was busy cleaning some tables. He still hadn't noticed Nightmare, another sign that he was really out of it.

The arrival of the representative hadn't been noticed by him either.

 

"I'm here regarding a complaint of abuse against staff." He said seriously and looked around. He immediately spotted the only monster working there and he looked exhausted and dirty.

 

Horror carried some dirty dishes to the kitchen.

 

The workers face paled as she tried to sputter some excuse. "Oh he's just clumsy. There's no abuse happening. Everyone loves each other and treat each other fairly."

Nightmare stood up and walked towards the representative. "Hello, are you the person they sent regarding a complaint?"

 

"Yes, I am." He replied. "I'm not sure what to believe though." He explained.

 

"I have proof." Nightmare showed him the first video of Horror being verbally abused while the other workers did nothing.

The worker paled. "H-hey! You can't record people without permission!"

She was ignored when Nightmare pulled out a second video. About the same.

 

The representative looked at the videos with a frown.

 

"And that's only in the first hour." Nightmare explained. "It doesn't seem to end and I've come to realise that they take all their aggression out on that worker as well as put most if not all of their workload onto him. They were being very aggressive too."

 

The representative nodded and looked at Horror's coworker.

"Guess we'll have to fire some people in the near future." He said.

 

"W-what? But- but he's a monster!" She protested. "He shouldn't even be here! The boss was just being nice!"

"And why didn't the boss did anything regarding this clear abuse?" Nightmare questioned

 

The representative frowned slightly.

"You're right. The boss needs to be fired too for discrimination." He replied.

 

"W-what?! You can't do that!"

 

"Oh yes, I can." He replied. "And I will."

 

"But- but I have _kids_! I am a single mother! You can't do this!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you try to ruin the reputation of the restaurant." The representative frowned. "What do you think our customers will think if the staff are bullying another worker because of their race? What image would that set for our customers when they come in?"

 

Horror frowned slightly as he walked out of the kitchen. He was shocked to see a representative of the restaurant chain.

And... Nightmare?!

 

Oh no oh no oh no! What had he done?! Should be grovel and beg for forgiveness? Should he ask for any way to compensate for whatever he'd done?! What should he do?!!!

 

He quickly took a step back and dove into the kitchen to hide.

 

Nightmare glanced up and spotted Horror running away. He turned to the representative. "Can I go talk to the worker? To console him. I've been told I'm good at it."

 

The representative nodded in agreement.

 

Nightmare smiled and went to follow Horror.

He was stopped by a worker.

 

"Excuse me but customers aren't allowed in the kitchen." They said with a frown.

 

"Your representative allowed me." Nightmare said coldly before he walked past them, making sure to bump shoulders.

 

They frowned and shouted after the customer but the representative stopped them.

 

Nightmare ignored them and walked around to find Horror

 

Horror was sitting on a chair in the back, staring at the ground silently.

 

Nightmare spotted him and walked towards his friend.

 

Horror didn't notice him. His eye lights were slightly hazy.

 

"Horror?" Nightmare called gently.

 

Horror blinked a bit and looked up.

"Am I hallucinating..?" He asked quietly.

 

"No, you're not." Nightmare said softly and kneeled down in front of Horror. He gently rubbed his skull. "Are you okay?"

 

Horror leaned into the touch a bit and shook his head.

 

"What's wrong?" Nightmare asked gently.

 

Horror started sobbing quietly. He opened his mouth to say something and choked on a sob.

 

"Hey... hey... shh..." Nightmare gently wrapped his arms around Horror and hugged him.

 

Horror sobbed quietly and buried his face into Nightmare.

 

Nightmare gently rubbed Horrors back and comforted him softly. He knew Horror was distraught over all the abuse recently. But he was glad he was not bottling it up anymore.

 

Horror clung to Nightmare, sobbing quietly.

 

Nightmare comforted him until Horror calmed down. Which took a while considering all the pent up emotions he had.

 

Horror sniffed quietly. He was still hugging Nightmare tightly for comfort.

 

"Shh.... it's okay. It's okay." Nightmare said softly as he comforted Horror.

 

"I hate this job..." Horror mumbled.

 

"I know." Nightmare said softly. He'd known immediately when Horror had started to act withdrawn and upset.

 

"I want to quit but I can't..." Horror said quietly. "They were the only ones who took me..."

 

"I know." Nightmare said in understanding.

 

Horror sighed quietly and cuddled into Nightmare a bit.

 

"I took care of it. Hopefully." Nightmare said. He hoped his actions would mean Horror's job would be safer for him.

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare.

"Thank you..." He mumbled.

 

"Anytime." Nightmare smiled at Horror before pulling away. "Now, let's see the fallout of my complaint shall we?"

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare and nodded a bit.

 

Nightmare gently took Horror's hand and pulled him up from the chair with a smile.

 

Horror stood up a bit shakily and held Nightmare's hand gently.

 

"Are you okay to walk? We can still wait." Nightmare said concerned.

 

"I think I'll be okay." Horror replied quietly.

 

"Are you sure?" Nightmare asked.

 

Horror nodded in agreement.

 

Nightmare smiled softly and gently led Horror outside. 

 

Horror stayed close to Nightmare, wincing slightly when he could hear arguing from outside.

 

Nightmare smiled at the argument and walked outside to see the representative laying into the workers and their boss.

 

"Is he gonna do that to me too...?" Horror asked quietly.

 

Nightmare shook his skull. "Unlikely but I'll be here for you if it happens."

 

Horror nodded a bit and went closer to Nightmare.

"Thank you..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare smiled softly at Horror. "By the way, for now, pretend we don't know each other."

 

Horror nodded a bit and took a step away.

 

Nightmare smiled and walked over to the others curiously.

 

Horror followed him silently.

 

"So, the cook and one worker are not fired." The representative concluded.

 

They tried to protest with the decision.

 

"We'll get some more competent workers from some other restaurants until we get some better ones here." The representative said.

 

Nightmare smiled triumphantly and turned to Horror.

 

Horror looked at Nightmare. He wanted to hug him...

 

Nightmare nodded towards the human. "Go on. Talk to him."

 

Horror stared at them.

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble or anything.." He said quietly. He didn't want to lose this job...

 

The representative turned towards Horror. "No, you are not in trouble. They are. I'll make sure you'll be compensated for the treatment you were given."

 

Horror looked up at the representative.

"I'm not in trouble?" He asked quietly.

 

"No, you're not. You can go home and rest." The representative said.

One worker turned red as she glared at Horror. "This is all your fault! You reported us didn't you, you snitch!"

 

Horror winced.

"I.. I didn't..." He said quietly.

 

"Liar! Your kind isn't allowed here! You should have just stayed on the streets and rot! Working here is too good for you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The representative said loudly towards her which made her turn fearful. "I have been very generous by only firing you! But now I will call the cops for your actions!"

"But- but you can't! I have a child!"

"Then that child would have to visit their mother in jail." The representative scowled and called the cops. He turned to Horror. "You can leave if you give me your details to be contacted later."

 

Horror flinched back.

He nodded a bit and pulled out his old business card.

 

The representative took the card and nodded for him to leave. He glared at the racist humans as he contacted the cops.

 

Horror looked at the door and slowly went there, still a bit unsteady.

 

An angry worker tripped him purposely making him fall and hit his skull on the table.

Nightmare jumped and immediately went to his side. "Horror? Are you okay?"

He glared at the scum of a human. "What is wrong with you?!"

 

Horror groaned in pain and held his injured head. Thankfully his beanie had taken some of the blow but it was slowly turning a slightly darker colour.

 

"Now you can add assault to your charges!" The representative yelled, while still on the phone with the police. He turned to Horror. "Please take him to the hospital."

Nightmare nodded and gently picked up Horror, carrying him to his car. The bleeding was very worrying. "Please be okay."

 

Horror clung to Nightmare, whimpering in pain.

 

Nightmare gently placed Horror in the passenger seat and got in the driver seat. "It'll be okay."

 

Horror groaned in pain.

 

Nightmare drove straight to the hospital. He needed to hurry because Horror couldn't lose too much magic.

 

Horror sobbed quietly in pain as he curled up slightly.

 

Nightmare drove to the hospital and picked Horror up. He quickly locked the doors and ran to the ER.

Hopefully Horror would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	14. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror obviously has a concussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Horror, Cross, Dust - X  
> Nightmare, Killer - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror sat on a chair. His mind still felt scrambled and his skull hurt so much.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror worriedly. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Not good..." Horror mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare nodded in understanding. "Do you want a chocolate bar? It'll help with the magic loss."

 

Horror nodded a bit and immediately regretted it, groaning quietly.

 

Nightmare smiled softly at Horror. "I'll go grab a snack. Stay here okay?"

 

"Okay..." Horror mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare nodded and walked outside to grab something for Horror.

 

Horror looked after Nightmare with a small smile.

 

After a few minutes, Nightmare returned with a can of cold soda, a few chocolate bars and a packet of chips.

 

"Thanks..." Horror said quietly, sounding a bit weak as he took the soda. He felt so dizzy.

 

"You're welcome." Nightmare smiled softly at Horror.

 

Horror opened the soda and took a few sips.

"I have a concussion..." He mumbled. "And my head knows it..."

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and gently rubbed Horror's arm. "I know. Do you need anything?"

 

"Comfort?" Horror asked.

 

Nightmare nodded. "Always."

 

"Stars, you're so pretty..." Horror mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare flushed before he smiled and chuckled softly. Horror was very dizzy indeed.

 

Horror smiled dreamily at Nightmare. He took a small sip of the soda.

"You're awesome~"

 

"Yeah?" Nightmare smiled at Horror with a small flush on his cheeks.

 

Horror nodded a bit in agreement, a bright smile on his face.

"Your smile is so pretty~" He mumbled.

 

"It is?" Nightmare asked with a smile.

 

"Yeah." Horror agreed. "Makes all my worries fly away." He hummed happily.

 

"I'm a good friend." Nightmare smiled at Horror.

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare, looking a bit disappointed.

Nightmare was an awesome friend but he couldn't help but want something more...

 

Nightmare noticed and looks at him curiously. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

 

Horror pouted a bit.

"Date?" He asked.

 

Nightmare flushed and stared at Horror in shock. "A- a date? You want to go on a date with me?"

 

Horror nodded in agreement.

 

Nightmare hesitated a bit. He wanted to go on a date with Horror. But the other has a concussion. He wouldn't take advantage of his friends.

 "Well... I'll ask when you've gotten better. You can't go on a date while having a concussion right?" He said softly.

 

Horror frowned sadly and looked away.

 

"Hey...." Nightmare said gently and turned Horror's skull to look at him. "I'm not saying no. I'm saying to wait later until you get better."

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare.

"It sounded pretty negative though.." He mumbled.

 

"I promise it's not." Nightmare assured softly.

 

Horror sighed and looked away.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror sadly. He hated that look on Horror's face. "Hey, the kids are going to get out of school soon. Want to follow me?"

 

"Sure..." Horror said quietly.

 

Nightmare smiled and gently helped Horror to stand up. They would be a few minutes late but he hoped the kids wouldn't mind.

 

Horror stared at the ground sadly as he got up.

 

"Don't be sad." Nightmare said softly as he led Horror out of the hospital. "We'll go on a date when your head doesn't hurt."

 

Horror stared up at Nightmare with a brightly shining eye light.

"Thank you." He said softly.

 

Nightmare smiled in relief and led him back to the car.

 

Horror followed Nightmare with a small smile.

 

Horror pulled his bloodied beanie over his head. Better than someone seeing the bandage.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror as they neared the school. "You don't feel any pain do you?"

 

"I do feel some pain." Horror replied with a small frown.

"It's a given no matter how well they fixed me up this time."

 

Nightmare nodded sadly. "They gave you some painkillers so you can take them after lunch."

 

Horror nodded a bit.

He'd rather take them now...

 

"I'll make your favourite foods to wash it down." Nightmare offered.

 

Horror nodded slightly. That would make it easier on him.

 

"I hope your workplace will be much better now." Nightmare hoped.

 

"I hope so too..." Horror said quietly.

 

Nightmare drove towards the school.

 

Horror looked out of the window with a small frown.

He still felt dizzy.

 

Nightmare stopped in front of the school and looked at Horror. "I'll get the kids. Wait here, okay?"

 

Horror nodded a bit in agreement.

 

Nightmare got out the car and closed the door.

 

Cross smiled when he spotted Nightmare.

"Dad!" He cheered happily and ran to him.

 

Killer turned and smiled, running over to Nightmare.

Nightmare smiled and picked up Cross when he was close. "Hey kids. Sorry I was late."

 

Cross giggled happily and cuddled into Nightmare.

Dust hugged him too.

 

"Horror is in the car right now." Nightmare warned. "He's had a bad day so make sure to give him extra care okay?"

 

Dust looked at Nightmare worriedly.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, you weren't at school. Why?" Cross asked.

 

"Family matter." Nightmare said vaguely. It was not something the kids should be worried about. "Don't worry. I took care of it."

 

Cross hugged Nightmare worriedly.

"Is Horror okay?" Dust asked.

 

Killer looks at Nightmare with worry. Was his dad okay?

"He hit his skull but he's fine. Just don't be too loud since his head hurts." Nightmare adviced. "He also needs lots of rest and food. Can I count you all to help me take care of him?"

 

Cross smiled a bit and nodded.

"I'll do my best to help." He said and Dust agreed.

 

"Me too." Killer promised.

Nightmare smiled softly. "Good. Now, let's get to the car. Horror needs food and rest."

 

Cross nodded happily. He hoped he could help. 

 

Nightmare led the kids to the car and brought them all inside.

Killer got into the backseat and looks at Horror worriedly. "Dad, are you okay?"

 

Horror looked over and smiled a bit.

"I think I'll be fine." He replied softly.

 

Killer nodded but he was still worried.

Nightmare got into the driver's seat and drove home.

 

Horror watched Nightmare, his eye light burning softly.

 

"I'll be quick." Nightmare said reassuringly.

 

Cross watched Horror silently stare at his dad.

Or... was he admiring him?

He quickly texted Killer and Dust.

"Does Horror have a crush on our dad?"

 

Killer looked down at his phone and looked at Cross in confusion. He texted back. "I'm not sure. I think so."

 

Dust smiled brightly.

"I think it could be good for both of them to date each other."

 

Killer smiled in agreement. "Should we help them?"

 

"Yes." Cross wrote back.

"Let's give them a week before we step in?" Dust suggested.

 

"Sounds like a plan." Killer texted.

 

Cross smiled softly. Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^
> 
> (I've had multiple concussions. It's not fun. At least Horror didn't have to throw up.)


	15. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare doesn't remind Horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> additional characters - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Horror - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror walked to Nightmare with a small frown.

"You promised me that you'd ask me on a date..." He said quietly, sounding disappointed. "Do you really not want to do this with me...?" He asked quietly.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror in surprise. "Oh. You were serious."

He smiled softly, a light dusting of purple on his cheeks. "Well, since you remembered, then we can go on a date. I did promise after all."

 

Horror looked at Nightmare a bit sadly.

"You could have reminded me..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare gently rubbed Horror's cheek. "I didn't mean to. You were having a concussion. I thought you weren't being serious. I didn't want to pressure you when you've just been hurt."

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare sadly.

"It just gave me the courage to ask..." He mumbled quietly. "You really don't have to go on a date with me if you don't want to..."

 

"I want to." Nightmare assured Horror softly with a smile. "I thought you didn't but I guess I was wrong."

 

"I've wanted to for a long time..." Horror mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare smiled softly. "Well now we can go on a date."

 

"Okay..." Horror replied.

 

"How about next Saturday?" Nightmare asked with a smile. "I can ask someone to look after the kids."

 

"Alright." Horror agreed softly.

 

~~~

 

Horror walked after Nightmare with curiosity. He wondered where he was taking him.

 

Nightmare smiled excitedly as he led Horror to a local ice cream shop.

 

Horror's eye lights shone brightly when he saw the ice cream shop. Wow~

 

Nightmare opened the door for Horror with a smile. "Beauty first."

 

Horror blushed brightly.

"Um.. thanks..." He stammered embarrassedly and stepped inside.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly in amusement and followed him. It was mostly empty since it wasn't as famous as larger shops.

 

Horror looked at the counter. Best ice ever.

 

Nightmare walked next to Horror with a smile. "Why don't you grab some?"

 

Horror smiled brightly.

"Sure. Do you want me to get you some?" He asked.

 

Nightmare nodded with a smile. "You know my favourite. I haven't changed my tastes."

 

Horror blushed a bit and nodded. He went to the counter.

 

Nightmare smiled and went to find a table. He noticed a family of a woman and two kids walk in but ignored them.

 

Horror went to the counter and ordered the ice cream.

 

The worker nodded and handed him the ice cream from the almost empty tub.

 

Horror smiled happily. He'd gotten the last of the ice cream. He got his wallet and paid.

 

The cashier thanked him and handed him the receipt.

 

Horror smiled and took the receipt and the ice cream.

His path was suddenly intercepted.

"Give us that ice cream!" Someone shouted at him. "You can't just take the last of it!"

 

"What?" He asked in confusion. "I paid for it. I'm sorry there's no more but they'll bring more out."

 

"But you don't even deserve it!" The person hissed.

 

"Why? I paid for it therefore it's mine." Horror said a bit nervously, seeing Nightmare pull out his phone. Was he recording? Wow. Thanks.

 

The person glared at him.

"My child wants that ice cream." They growled.

 

"Then you have to wait until they bring some out." Horror said nervously.

 

"Or you just give me yours." The parent seethed.

 

"He paid for it. So back off." Nightmare said coldly as he walked towards him, phone in hand.

 

The parent glared at him.

"Keep out of this." They growled.

 

"Sure. When you leave _my mate_ alone." Nightmare said with a frown.

 

Horror blushed brightly and quickly went to Nightmare, hiding behind him.

"Fuck off, I just want my ice cream!" The parent shouted.

 

"Language." Nightmare said sternly with a glare and pointed to the counter, using his stern voice he saves for troubling children. "If you want ice cream, go buy some at the counter. NOT harass people in order to get free ice cream. Not everyone will bend over backwards to fuel your childish nature. So LEAVE."

 

The parent glared at Nightmare and went to the counter to complain.

"Thanks..." Horror said softly, still flushed.

 

Nightmare turned around and hugged Horror. "Sorry I didn't help earlier. I needed proof that she tried to steal your ice cream."

 

Horror nodded a bit and gently hugged Nightmare.

 

"Now let's enjoy our ice cream." Nightmare smiled down at Horror.

 

Horror smiled a bit and nodded in agreement. He handed Nightmare his ice cream.

 

Nightmare took the ice cream happily and pulled a chair for Horror to sit down.

 

Horror smiled and thanked Nightmare, sitting down.

He slowly ate his ice cream.

 

Nightmare smiled happily at Horror.

 

Horror smiled softly as he looked at Nightmare.

"You look particularly handsome today." He said quietly.

 

Nightmare flushed and smiled at Horror. "And you look awesome all the time."

 

Horror flushed softly, his eye lights burning brightly.

"You too." He murmured softly.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly. "So cute when you're blushing."

 

Horror blushed brighter.

"Thank you." He said softly.

 

"Aw. You're getting even cuter." Nightmare smiled.

 

Horror blushed brighter.

"Oh, um.." He mumbled softly and used his thumb to gently wipe away the ice cream on Nightmare's cheek. Then he mindlessly licked his thumb.

 

Nightmare flushed and stared at Horror wide eyed. He grinned. "You flirt."

 

Horror flushed brightly.

"I didn't mean to." He said softly, sounding embarrassed.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly. "I've been living with a flirt. Oh no. He has charmed me unintentionally. That's how good he is."

 

Horror blushed. "Now you're being the flirt." He replied.

 

"I'm always a flirt." Nightmare smirked and winked at Horror.

 

Horror blushed even brighter, his whole face red like a tomato.

"We're both flirts." He whispered.

 

Nightmare smiled and laughed softly. "I guess so."

 

Horror smiled.

"Stars, I love your laugh." He murmured softly, looking at Nightmare adoringly.

 

Nightmare flushed and laughed softly. "I'm glad you do. I remember bullies say I sound like a villain with how I laugh."

He then sarcastically laughed. "Muahahahaha! Listen to me! I am villainous because I laugh."

 

Horror chuckled, taking Nightmare's hand gently.

"You're more like a hero. My hero." He hummed.

 

Nightmare blushed and smiled at Horror happily, completely smitten.

 

"That's them!! They stole my ice cream and scared me!" Someone shouted and pointed at them.

Horror looked up and winced.

 

Nightmare looked up and pulled out his phone, playing the video at full volume with a blank look on his face.

 

Horror gently squeezed Nightmare's hand as he was glared at by the person and two cops.

 

"Are you talking about him or you?" Nightmare asked her bluntly and turned to the cops. "Do you two have no time anymore to listen to her?"

 

The cops decided to escort her outside to the police car.

 

Nightmare turned to Horror whilst putting his phone away. "Want a cookie?"

 

Horror nodded a bit. A cookie sounded nice.

 

Nightmare stood up and walked to the counter to buy two large cookies. He handed one to Horror.

 

Horror smiled softly.

"Thanks. It's almost as sweet as you." He said and took a bite.

 

Nightmare blushed. "How dare you. I'm sweeter than any sugary treat!"

 

Horror chuckled.

"That's why I said almost." He agreed with a smile.

 

Nightmare smirked. "That's not enough. I want to be the sweetest!"

 

Horror smiled.

"You are the sweetest." He said and hugged Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare hugged back happily. "I'd better be."

 

Horror smiled softly and cuddled into Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	16. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cross' birthday party, Nightmare and Horror share a few glasses of tequila. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Horror - X  
> Nightmare - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross' birthday party which Nightmare and Horror had been planning for weeks went over perfectly. They'd invited Error and Fresh and had went to an amusement park for a bit before eating at home with an awesome cake.

And Cross had gotten a cat.

 

It was small and special, just perfect for them. And Cross loved his new kitten.

 

And Nightmare had promised them a cat. He always fulfilled his promises.

 

They just need to remember to take care of the cat despite being tired after school.

 

Horror smiled. Everything had gone so perfectly. The kids were already asleep and it was very late.

He looked over at Nightmare.

"We did good." He decided.

 

Nightmare smiled happily. "Yeah we did. The kids had fun. And people say we need large parties to have fun."

 

Horror smiled brightly and nodded.

"The kids loved it." He hummed.

 

Nightmare smiled happily. "They did. It was the best. Got lots of pictures."

 

Horror smiled. He raised his glass of tequila to a toast.

 

Nightmare did the same with a smile. He was so irresponsible. He needed to finish the bottle before the kids accidentally drank it.

 

Horror took a sip and watched Nightmare happily.

 

Nightmare was drinking conservatively. He didn't want to be hungover tomorrow. He had kids.

 

Horror drank a bit more. They should finish that bottle after all.

 

Nightmare turned on a movie for them to watch while they nursed their small bottle of tequila.

 

Horror cuddled into him after a bit of hesitation.

 

Nightmare wrapped an arm around Horror with a smile.

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare and smiled softly.

He looked at the TV when a familiar song came on. He got up with a smile.

"Dance with me?" He asked softly as he held a hand out for Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled and took his hand. "How can I refuse?"

 

Horror smiled brightly, his eye light glowing softly.

He pulled Nightmare up and pulled him close, smiling up at him.

 

Nightmare smiled down at Horror as he danced with him around the living room.

 

Horror relaxed and cuddled into Nightmare a bit as they danced around.

He looked up, his bright eye light looking into Nightmare's.

 

Nightmare smiled down at Horror as he danced.

 

Horror spun around happily.

 

Nightmare dipped Horror and smiled down at him happily.

 

Horror smiled brightly. He looked at Nightmare's lips and moved towards him a bit.

 

Nightmare leaned down and kissed him gently.

 

Horror blushed brightly and closed his eye sockets, kissing back gently.

 

Nightmare held the other close as they kissed, feeling his Soul warm and flutter. It felt amazing.

 

Horror felt all his worries fly away as he kissed Nightmare.

 

After a few moments, Nightmare pulled away and panted softly, looking into Horror's eyes.

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare, gasping softly for air.

"Can we do that again?" He murmured softly.

 

Nightmare chuckles softly and nodded.

"We can do it all night." He said softly to Horror.

 

Horror blushed softly and nodded happily.

"I'd love that."

And then they were kissing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! We love comments! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	17. Not a chapter

X:

Hello, dear readers.

We're terribly sorry but we've decided to take a break from this fanfiction for a bit. Sky's life is really, really hectic right now and while I would have enough time to write, I don't know a few characters as well as them and it would be less fun to do it all on my own.

And my life is about to get super hectic too.

We hope you'll understand. Please read a few of our other fics in the meantime while we work to get our schedules under control.


	18. Oneshot (Cross' birthday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross' birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being understanding about the hiatus. There won't be any chapters all that soon but I made a small oneshot to thank you all! ^^
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it! ^^

Cross' birthday party which Nightmare and Horror had been planning for weeks went over perfectly. They'd invited Error and Fresh and had went to an amusement park for a bit before eating at home with an awesome cake.

And Cross had gotten a cat.

It was small and special, just perfect for them. And Cross loved his new kitten.

Nightmare smiled softly as he went towards Cross' room. He had to hold back a chuckle as he heard Horror creeping along the hallway behind him. 

"Horror, you're too loud." He chuckled. 

Horror pouted. "Cross is a heavy sleeper." He whispered back. 

Nightmare smiled good-naturedly. "True." He agreed. 

"Besides, you can't put up the banner by yourself." Horror mumbled under his breath. 

"Hey!" Nightmare called out and jabbed his elbow at Horror's side. 

Horror chuckled. "I thought we were supposed to be quiet." He reprimanded sarcastically. 

Nightmare rolled his eyes and went on. 

Horror followed, a bit more quiet than before. 

The two of them were holding the banner for Cross together. 

"Quiet now." Nightmare whispered softly. 

Horror nodded a bit. This was a serious mission. 

They crept into Cross' room and slowly went to the wall Cross would most likely see first when waking up. 

Nightmare cursed quietly as he struggled with the tape while Horror giggled at his misfortune. 

Within five minutes they had the banner fixated and were outside. 

~~~

Cross yawned softly as he rubbed his eyes. He'd woken up a few minutes ago but he was still very sleepy. 

He sat up and stared at the wall for a moment. 

A clearly hand drawn banner hung on his wall, saying "Happy Birthday!" in colourful letters. 

He gasped softly. It was his birthday?!

Cross smiled brightly and jumped up. He was so excited! He really wanted to know what a birthday would be like. 

He went to the living room, still in his comfortable pyjamas. 

"Happy birthday!" His family called out all at once. 

Cross smiled brightly, his eye lights glowing with joy. 

"You're twelve now!" Killer cheered happily. 

Dust giggled. "Now you're two years older than me!" 

Nightmare smiled softly and went towards Cross to give him a big hug. 

Dust smiled and quickly joined in. 

"I'm glad you're here with us. You brought so many people together, Cross. And now we're a big family." Nightmare said softly, rubbing Cross' head gently. 

Cross smiled up at Nightmare. "You made all that possible." He replied earnestly. 

Nightmare smiled and held Cross close. "I almost can't believe that it's been a full year." He said softly. 

Cross giggled. 

"Time flies when you're happy." Horror threw in with a grin. 

Killer nodded in agreement and smiled brightly. 

Cross smiled. "It does." He agreed. 

"You're almost as tall as me now." Killer noted. "It's kind of weird." 

Cross grinned. "Cower in fear of my newfound tallness." He giggled. 

Nightmare smiled fondly and gently rubbed Cross' skull. He was glad that his son was growing. It meant that he was healthy. 

"Remember that amusement park we went to once?" He asked. "If you want to, we'll go there again today." He suggested. 

Cross gasped in amazement. "Yes, please!" He cheered. 

Nightmare chuckled softly. "Knew it. I already asked Fresh and Error if they have time. They do and they'd be happy to join us." 

"Awesome." Cross hummed. 

"Oh! We have to get dressed!" Dust noted. 

Cross nodded with a bright smile. The two of them ran to their rooms happily. 

Killer smiled and sprinted after them. 

Nightmare chuckled softly as he watched the kids rush to change their clothes. 

Horror smiled. "They look very enthusiastic." He hummed softly. 

Nightmare smiled. "It was a good idea to go to the amusement park." 

"I'll go buy the cards online. Then we won't have to stay in line for so long." Horror explained and went over to the laptop. 

Nightmare hummed in thought. "Good thinking." He praised and went over to Horror. 

"Should I get the tickets for Fresh and Error too?"

Nightmare shrugged. "I can call Fresh and ask." He suggested. 

Horror nodded as he stared at the screen. 

Nightmare quickly called Fresh, finding out that they had already ordered their tickets. He hung up and looked at Horror. 

"They got the idea before us." He hummed. 

Horror chuckled. "Typical." He replied. "I'll pay." 

Nightmare frowned. "No, you've been paying for the groceries for like a month. I'll pay." He argued. 

Horror frowned. "But I'm not paying you rent." 

"I'm not paying rent either. My parents bought this house and I inherited it." 

"Still, let me do this. You're letting Killer and me stay here." 

"No. I make much more money." 

Horror glared at Nightmare. "Still!" 

Killer poked his head around the corner. "Why are you fighting?" He asked. 

Nightmare looked up. "We're not fighting, just discussing something." He explained. 

"Why don't you both just pay half?" Killer asked. 

Nightmare and Horror glared at each other for a moment before agreeing. 

"That's acceptable." Nightmare mumbled. 

Horror nodded. 

Killer smiled. Yay! No more arguing. 

Horror sighed softly. "I apologise, Nightmare. I just want to show you that you're not making a mistake by letting me stay here." He explained quietly. 

Nightmare gently placed a hand on Horror's shoulder. "It's alright. I.. guess I just want to take care of you. It's not fair to ask you to provide for any additional things we need. I apologise." 

Horror smiled softly. "I appreciate it." He replied. 

Nightmare smiled. He loved the way Horror's eye had just lit up. 

Killer smiled and tiptoed out of the room. He still needed to pack a small backpack. 

~~~

Horror smiled as he gently held Nightmare's hand. They had just arrived and were now walking to the amusement park. 

Cross grinned brightly. "Now that you're taller, we can use the bigger rollercoasters!" He noticed excitedly. 

Dust smiled. "That's awesome! I hadn't thought of that yet!" He called out. 

Killer smiled. "You were only barely too short last time. You should be able to use almost everything now." 

Nightmare smiled softly, walking a bit closer to Horror. "I'm happy that they get along so well." He said softly. 

Horror looked up at Nightmare and nodded with a smile.  

"Guys!" Fresh called out with a smile. Him and Error were waiting at the gates for them. 

Error waved happily as he sat on Fresh's shoulders. 

Dust gasped softly and ran off towards Error with a bright smile. 

Nightmare looked after him with a bit of worry. He really didn't want to lose his kids. 

Horror squeezed Nightmare's hand softly to reassure him.

"Dad? What will we do first?" Cross asked curiously. 

Nightmare smiled a bit. "It's your birthday. You can choose." He explained. 

Cross smiled brightly. "Awesome!" He cheered. "Can we go to that awesome rollercoaster that Dust can ride now?" 

Nightmare smiled softly and nodded. "Of course we can." He agreed. His Soul pulsed with happiness when his son cheered happily. 

"The rollercoaster was so awesome." Killer agreed with a smile. 

"I thought so too." Nightmare hummed and gently squeezed Horror's hand. 

Horror smiled up at him. He was so happy to have Nightmare. 

Fresh grinned as he walked over to them, carrying Error and Dust. 

"What are you doing over here, you slowpokes?" He asked teasingly. 

Horror chuckled. "We were just chatting." He replied and started walking towards the gates. 

~~~

Cross smiled brightly. "That was so awesome!" He called out excitedly, hugging his dad happily. 

"Thank you so much, dad!" He hummed. 

Nightmare smiled and gently hugged Cross back. "Of course, son. It's your birthday." He murmured. 

Cross' eye lights shone brightly with joy. 

"Nighty, remember the plan?" Horror asked with a teasing smile. 

"Right." Nightmare hummed. "Cross, what do you think of cakes?" He asked. 

Cross smiled up at him. "They're neat." He replied. 

Nightmare chuckled. "Then I have a surprise for you at home." He replied. 

Cross smiled brightly. "Awesome!"

~~~

Cross walked into the living room. His dad had finally allowed him to go inside. He wondered what they'd been-

His thought process got interrupted by his family singing happy birthday for him. There was a big chocolate cake on the table. Multiple candles were placed on top of it, casting a warm glow. 

Cross smiled brightly, feeling tears collect in his eyes from the overwhelming happiness he was feeling. He ran to Nightmare and hugged him tightly. 

Nightmare gently hugged Cross, rubbing his back a bit to help him calm down. 

Cross looked up at Nightmare, tears running down his face as he smiled brightly. His eye lights were glowing with happiness. 

"Thank you so much, dad." He mumbled quietly. 

Nightmare gently picked Cross up and held him close. 

"You deserve only the best." He murmured softly. 

Cross smiled brightly. 

~~~

Cross ate his piece of chocolate cake happily, a bright smile on his face. "This is the best birthday ever." He mumbled. 

Killer grinned. "You're forgetting something." He hummed. 

Nightmare nodded with a smile. "Presents." He clarified. 

Cross smiled brightly. Presents?!

"Can I go first?" Killer asked excitedly, already racing to his room to get the present. 

Horror chuckled as he looked after Killer. 

"Oh, i havE sOmEthing tOO." Error realised and went to his backpack to get it. 

Dust smiled brightly. He was happy that Cross was happy. He gasped softly. He had something too! Dad had helped him make it! 

He jumped up and raced to his room, almost colliding with Killer in his haste. 

Killer jumped out of the way with a smile, clutching the present close. 

"Sorry!" Dust called out as he continued running. 

Killer chuckled softly. He was starting to see Dust as his own little brother. Still, he just couldn't be mad at him. 

"It's okay." He hummed as he continued into the direction of the living room. He was excited and really wanted to know if Cross would like his gift. 

Cross smiled brightly as he sat on his dad's lap. 

"I have a gift for you too, Cross." Nightmare explained with a smile. 

Cross stared up at Nightmare with brightly glowing eye lights. "Having you as my dad is the best present I could ever wish for." He said softly and hugged him. 

Nightmare smiled softly. "Come on, son. Don't make me cry." He mumbled, holding Cross close. 

Cross smiled brightly. "I'm just saying the truth." 

Killer smiled as he held the rectangular present towards Cross. 

Dust went into the living room with a small bag. His dad had helped him pick it out. Error smiled and held up a small box. 

Cross smiled brightly and gently took the present from Killer. 

"Open itt." Killer urged with a grin. 

Horror chuckled. "Patience, tyke." He hummed. 

Nightmare glanced at Horror. They both chuckled. Yeah, Horror didn't have any right to judge. 

Cross nodded with an excited look and ripped open the paper. 

He gasped softly. A book!! 

"Thank you so much!" He said softly as he looked at the cover. It was the book that he'd showed Killer the last time they'd been at the bookstore. He'd really wanted to buy it but he'd forgotten his money at home. 

"There's a voucher inside too." Killer explained. "In case you forget your money at home." He added with a teasing smile.

Cross giggled. "Thanks, Killer." He replied and hugged him tightly. 

Killer smiled and hugged back happily. 

"Oh! Can I go next?" Dust asked excitedly. 

"Sure." Cross agreed happily. He gently took the bag and looked inside. 

"A collar?" He asked confusedly as he took it out of the bag. 

He looked up when the doorbell rang. 

"Oh, can you get that, Cross?" Nightmare asked with a knowing smile. 

Cross nodded a bit, running over to the door with the collar held close. 

He got onto his tiptoes to look through the peephole. 

It was Dream. 

Cross opened the door with a smile, looking up when Nightmare gently placed a hand on his back. 

"Happy Birthday." Dream greeted, holding something fluffy up. 

Cross blinked confusedly. It was black and.. 

"Mew." 

The fluffball looked up at Cross with intelligent, blue eyes. 

Cross felt tears collect in his eyes as he looked down at the collar in his hands and then the tiny kitten. 

He gently took the kitten out of Dream's hands and held it close. 

"Mew." 

"Thank you, dad..." He mumbled quietly, a big smile on his face. Tears of pure joy rolled down his face as he cuddled the kitten close. 

The kitten had other plans though. They mewed and climbed onto Cross' shoulder, making him chuckle. 

Nightmare rubbed Cross' head gently. He was proud of his son. "You're welcome." He replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> Error's present for Cross is a handheld gaming console.


End file.
